Come Together
by MiliiSidero
Summary: Kurt y Blaine son mejores amigos desde hace ya 6 años, fueron inseparables desde que se con conocieron el primer año de secundaria. Kurt esta constantemente saliendo con varios chicos, esperando algun dia salir con el indicado, cuando una reunion familiar se acerca le pide a su mejor amigo que lo acompañe como su pareja las cosas cambian de a poco ¿Se darán la oportunidad?
1. Cap1: ¡A la orden!

Cap. 1: ¡A la orden!

"Blaaaaine! Vamos, arriba. Si sigues durmiendo se te va a hacer tarde." Dijo algo molesto Kurt al volver a la habitación de su mejor amigo y ver que continuaba durmiendo.

El morocho estaba revolviéndose en las sabanas tratando de abrir los ojos pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, quería quedarse en la cama.

El chico pálido se quedo viendo de brazos cruzados como el otro chico seguía inmóvil en la cama. Al no tener respuesta se sentó en el borde de la cama y lentamente bajo un poco las sabanas y le hizo cosquillas. El morocho salto automáticamente y se retorció sin poder contener la risa.

"No, no, por favor basta...jajaja...me rindo, me rindo...jajaja...ahora me levanto." Una sonrisa de triunfo creció en la cara del castaño. "Ganas esta vez Hummel" Terminó diciendo Blaine fingiendo enojo y levantándose de la cama para bañarse.

El otro chico salió de la habitación con una gran sonrisa para dirigirse derecho a la cocina para preparar sus desayunos. Blaine se vistió para irse a trabajar, ese día tenía una reunión con una discográfica para la posibilidad de un importante contrato para que grabara sus canciones. Y aunque no le gustaban las camisas y corbatas debía ponérselas, eran muy importantes para causar una buena impresión según Kurt.

Cuando salió de su habitación lo primero que pudo notar fue un rico olor a panqueques. Amaba el optimismo de su compañero de habitación porque Blaine odiaba los lunes y, para que eso no siguiera pasando, el castaño se encargaba de preparar un rico y gran desayuno para levantarle el ánimo y pudiera empezar el día con una sonrisa.

"Mmm…panqueques." Dijo Blaine mientras cerraba los ojos y sacaba la lengua para lamerse los labios a medida que caminaba y se sentaba en un banquito de madera frente a la barra que usaban para desayunar y a veces para merendar.

"Espero que te gusten." Respondió Kurt con una sonrisa dejando los platos sobre dicha barra.

"Siempre."

"Hoy el desayuno es mas especial, hice mas panqueques, café, jugo de naranja, manzanas, dulce de leche o mermelada para tu panqueques y…para decorar flores." Dijo con una gran sonrisa a medida que sacaba de detrás de su espalda un gran ramo de flores en un florero, eran muchas rosas rojas y amarillas, ya que las rojas eran sus favoritas y las amarillas eran las favoritas de Blaine.

"Gracias, pero ¿A qué se debe tanta producción?" Dijo mientras le ponía dulce de leche a uno de los panqueques.

"No te hagas el tonto, hoy es un gran día, hoy tienes la reunión… ¡No le pongas tanto dulce de leche!" Dijo el chico mientras se sentaba en la banquito de al lado.

"Ah, claro…tengo derecho, es un gran día." Dijo con una gran sonrisa y continuó "Gracias Kurt, estoy muy nervioso."

"Hey…no te desanimes." Dijo el castaño a medida que se levantaba y se paraba detrás de su mejor amigo para poner sus manos sobre sus hombros y hacerle masajes "Tú puedes…es más, estoy seguro de que lo lograrás, te escuché cantar mil y una veces, eres genial Blaine, no dejes que te venza el miedo, tu talento no se tiene que ver amenazado porque es increíble."

El morocho suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante. Si no hubiera sido por el chico que estaba detrás suyo, caminaría a su habitación y no iría a la reunión.

Después de unos minutos el castaño palmeó despacio los hombros del morocho y se volvió a sentar donde estaba para continuar con su desayuno y para reírse del gruñido de Blaine.

El morocho suspiró nuevamente y tomó un sorbo de su café "¿Hoy saldrás con Derek?"

"No sé, últimamente no hace nada para querer verme, dice que me quiere pero no me pregunta cuando nos vemos o cuando estoy libre, no hace el esfuerzo."

"¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?"

"Porque ya lo hice…más de una vez y no quiero ser pesado."

"¿Hace cuanto tiempo no lo ves?"

"Hace…3 semanas"

El morocho casi se atraganta con un pedazo de panqueque, luego de toser varias veces respondió "Kurt ¿Es enserio? ¿Por qué sigues con él?"

"Bueno…" Dijo el castaño haciendo un gesto con la mano "En realidad dos de las semanas no cuentan porque estuvo de viaje."

"Pero igual Kurt, debes encontrar a alguien que valga la pena, no tienes que aferrarte a lo primero que encuentras." Dijo Blaine con un aire de psicólogo, en realidad siempre se sintió así para Kurt, siempre lo aconsejaba en cualquier problema que tuviera.

"Lo sé, pero es muy difícil encontrar a un ´príncipe azul´ y tu sabes que lo busque por mar y tierra ¿Qué debo hacer si no aparece? ¿Quedarme solo?"

"No, pero no hagas esto, a mi punto de vista, Derek no te merece. Te mereces alguien mejor Kurt."

"Tú lo dices porque él te cae mal."

"Además." Dijo riéndose mientras terminaba de tomar su café, cuando lo hizo se paró y continuó diciendo "Bueno, me tengo que ir, suerte hoy en tus clases."

"Gracias. Suerte en tu reunión…espera, espera…no vas a salir así." Dijo Kurt al verlo querer salir por la puerta. Se paró y lo detuvo.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Blaine mirándose, tratando de ver que era lo que estaba mal con él.

"No te pusiste bien la corbata." Respondió el castaño acercándose al otro chico para acercar sus manos a dicha prenda.

El morocho rodó los ojos y dijo "Kurt te estás transformando en mi mamá."

El chico pálido río por lo bajo y contestó "Que suerte, así alguien te cuida. Listo, ahora si puedes salir, mucha suerte."

"Gracias, que te vaya bien."

Blaine se fue a la reunión y Kurt volvió para terminar su desayuno, cuando lo hizo lavó todo y miró el reloj en la pared. Si no salía en ese momento llegaría tarde a sus clases de baile en NYADA, a las que iba tres veces por semana, los otros dos días trabajaba en .

Rápidamente agarró su bolso y corrió hasta NYADA.

Ir a sus clases de baile no le gustaba porque en su clase tenía que ver a dos de sus ex. No era que Kurt Hummel fuera un cualquiera, claro que no. El problema era que el castaño buscaba a su príncipe azul, al indicado, a su media naranja, etc. Por lo menos salía tres semanas con un chico (con algunos un poco mas) y si no parecía el correcto terminaba con él. No había pasado a un punto físico con ninguno. No esperaba llegar a esa punto con nadie, el solo hecho de pensarlo lo ruborizaba a tal punto de que algunos lo podrían comparar con un tomate.

Por ejemplo, Chandler era lindo y tierno pero gritaba mucho y hablaba muy rápido cuando se entusiasmaba por algo y cuando no había algo de que entusiasmarse lo buscaba.

Adam era lindo y tenía un acento británico que el castaño no podía resistir pero estaba todo el tiempo ocupado con ´Las Manzanas de Adán´, un club extracurricular del que él se hacía cargo.

Al llegar a su casa se dio una ducha para relajarse y poder olvidarse de Cassandra, su profesora de baile que le hacia la vida imposible y estaba las 24 horas enojada con todo el mundo. Se vistió y se fue a la cocina para preparar dos cafés con leche y unas tostadas para la merienda.

Cuando estaba esperando a que el pan saliera de la tostadora la puerta se abrió y Blaine entró a la casa y fue caminando lentamente en puntillas de pie hasta la cocina, se escondió detrás de la pared donde estaba la puerta y después de unos segundos iba a saltar y a gritar con la intención de asustar a su amigo pero una voz lo interrumpió.

"Ni se te ocurra Blaine, hoy no estoy de humor." Dijo Kurt desde la cocina mientras continuaba viendo la tostadora.

Blaine salió de su escondite y entró a la cocina con un puchero "¿Cómo lo sabías?"

"Blaine ¿Me lo preguntas enserio?" Preguntó el chico dándose vuelta para poder ver a los ojos al chico mencionado "Te conozco hace 6 años."

"Si, pero…"

Las tostadas saltaron y Kurt tomó un plato para ponerlas "No sigas con este tema, siéntate y dime como te fue en la reunión." Terminó diciendo un muy emocionado Kurt.

"Bueno…es que… ¿Recuerdas la banda que yo tenía en secundaria?"

"Si…como olvidarla, eran geniales."

"Bueno… ¿Te acuerdas que primero habíamos ido toda la banda a esa discográfica?"

"Si, después no funcionó porque no se llevaban bien." Terminó por decir Kurt para morder una tostada.

"Si…emm…bueno…quieren a toda la banda."

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron como platos "¿Y que estas esperando? ¡Contáctalos!"

"Es muy fácil decirlo, hacerlo es otra cosa. Con el único que me sigo hablando es con Jeff."

"Y bueno, empieza por ahí." Contestó Kurt con una sonrisa.

Blaine tomó un sorbo de café con leche y le devolvió la sonrisa antes de preguntar "¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?"

"Normal, con Cassandra igual de enojada." Dijo Kurt tapándose los ojos con las manos.

"Uff, esa mujer parece insoportable."

"Lo es"

"¿Y qué onda con tus ex?"

"Sigue siendo un tanto incómodo."

"Solo necesitas un poco de tiempo, ya verás cómo se soluciona."

"Si…eso espero. Tú agarra la computadora ahora y busca a tus ex amigos e facebook y contáctate con Jeff."

"A la orden." Respondió Blaine en un tono grave, haciendo un gesto con la mano sobre su frente en burla.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo de esta nueva fic.

No deberia escribir una nueva, deberia terminar por lo menos una de las tres que estoy escribiendo pero simplemente me vino esta idea a la cabeza y la tenia que escribir.

Siempre me gustaron este tipo de fics asi que decidí darle una oportunidad.

Bueno...lo de la banda tiene como un "secreto" por el que se separaron y esto relaciona a Kurt aunque él no lo sabe.

Todavía no puse el conflicto de la reunión familiar pero vendrá pronto.

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	2. Cap2: Historia perfecta

Cap. 2: Historia perfecta.

El morocho salió corriendo hacia su habitación para sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio y tomar el teléfono sobre él.

"¿Hola?" Se escuchaba desde la otra línea.

"Hola ¿Jeff?"

"¡Blaine! ¿Qué cuentas?"

"Bien ¿Y tú?"

"Muy bien ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?"

"Si, bueno… ¿Te acuerdas que en secundaria teníamos una banda?"

"Como olvidarme de eso…" Respondió el otro chico entre carcajadas.

"¿Te acuerdas que habíamos ido a probar suerte a una discográfica?"

"Si…"

"Bueno, el otro día fui a la misma discográfica para probar suerte como solista pero no me aceptaron, quieren a toda la banda y pensé que podía haber una segunda oportunidad para nuestra banda ¿Qué dices?"

Después de unos minutos Jeff contestó con seriedad en su voz "Digo que estás loco. Nos llevábamos tan mal que no nos pudimos poner de acuerdo en un nombre para ponerle, además ¿Esperas que los otros chicos acepten? Tienen sus vidas, sus trabajos, sus familias…no lo sé Blaine, no parece una buena idea por donde lo mires."

"Yo lo veo como una segunda oportunidad para todos, quizás están trabajando pero te aseguro de que a ninguno le gusta su trabajo, todos quisieron triunfar en la banda y ser famosos. Esto es una nueva oportunidad para hacerlo bien y conseguirlo. Además piénsalo bien, antes nos llevábamos mal, ya maduramos, ya crecimos, no somos los mismos. Podríamos ser geniales si se permiten serlo."

El chico rubio dejó escapar un largo suspiro, odiaba cuando su amigo lo lograba convencer para que hiciera cosas.

"Está bien…supongo que no hablaste con los demás."

"En realidad…estaba esperando que me ayudaras a encontrarlos y convencerlos, siempre fuiste el razonable del grupo."

"¿Sabes que te odio, no?"

"Si lo hicieras no aceptarías, gracias amigo ¿Mañana vienes a casa y empezamos?"

"Nos vemos mañana."

"Un millón de veces gracias, te debo una."

"Unas cuantas" Contestó el chico riendo nuevamente "Adiós"

Blaine cortó la llamada y abrió la notebook sobre su escritorio para ver por dónde empezar.

* * *

El castaño vio con una sonrisa como el chico corría por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a lavar los platos, de repente escuchó que su celular sonaba sobre la mesa del comedor. Se secó las manos, cerró la canilla y tomó el teléfono.

"¿Hola?" Contestó Kurt.

"Hola Kurt, te llamé a tu casa pero me da ocupado ¿Cómo estás?" Dijo una voz femenina.

"Hola Carole, seguro Blaine está usando el teléfono. Bien ¿Y tú?"

"Estoy planeando la próxima reunión familiar, van a estar todos y necesito planearla con tiempo."

"¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?"

"No…bueno en realidad…algo así, te llamaba para preguntarte algo."

"Dime."

"Vendrás con Adam ¿No? Ese chico me cae muy bien."

A Kurt se le paralizó la cara ¿Con quién se suponía que debía ir? Supuestamente debía preguntarle al chico con el que estaba saliendo en ese momento pero no había visto a Derek en 3 semanas, no sería lo correcto preguntarle de la nada si quería acompañarlo a tal evento. Con Adam no podía ni hablar, todo seguía muy incómodo. Aunque dijera que iba con Derek su madre le iba a dar un discurso de que no debía estar con muchos chicos porque no quedaba bien. Y obviamente ir solo no era una opción… ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Quizás le debía decir la verdad…

"Emmm…es que no estoy más con Adam."

"¡Kurt! ¿Por qué no?" Dijo la mujer enojada.

"Es que no era para mí."

"Pero Kurt, no puedes venir solo, todos van a venir con su pareja."

"No voy a ir solo ma." Dijo el chico sin pensarlo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho casi se muerde la lengua.

"¿Entonces? No entiendo" Preguntó la mujer confundida.

"Voy…con…Blaine" Dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos, odiaba mentir y odiaba tener que meter en el medio al morocho.

"¿¡Con Blaine!?" La mujer hizo una pausa y Kurt se preparó para que lo retaran "¡Por fin!"

El castaño no podía creer lo que había escuchado "¿Perdón?"

"Si hijo, creo que todos esperábamos que pasara." Dijo Carole con cierta emoción y alegría en su voz, a tal punto que el chico pálido pudo ver su sonrisa. "¿Cómo pasó?"

"Hay ma…te cuento en la reunión"

La mujer suspiró antes de responder "Esta bien hijo, nos vemos, estoy muy feliz por ustedes."

"Gracias ma, chau"

El castaño cortó la llamada y la cabeza le dio vueltas ¿Debía llamar a su mamá y decirle la verdad? No, ya no podía dar marcha atrás, lo único que podía hacer era decirle a Blaine, quizás él lo ayudaría sin importar lo loco que sonara.

Lentamente fue caminando por el pasillo pensando en las palabras exactas que debería usar, cuando llegó tocó la puerta.

"¡Pasa!" Grito Blaine.

El chico pálido abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza dentro de la habitación "¿Estás ocupado?"

"No, solo acabo de prender la computadora, voy a empezar con mi investigación" El morocho le contestó y giró en la silla para mirar a su amigo "Pero no es nada importante ¿Qué pasa Kurt?"

"Emm…bueno…yo…mi mama…" El castaño estaba tan nervioso que las palabras no salían de su boca como lo planeaba en su cabeza. Tomó aire y continuó "Carole acaba de llamar, me dijo que estaba planeando una reunión familiar y me preguntó si iba a ir con Adam"

Blaine se rio "¿No le dijiste que terminaron? ¿Ni que estas saliendo con Derek?"

"No Blaine, no le dije…me olvidé, pero ese no es el punto, déjame terminar." Dijo Kurt de brazos cruzados.

"Está bien, continúa."

"Bueno…le dije que había terminado con Adam, pero eso empeoró las cosas porque a ella le caía muy bien y no le gusta que yo salga con mucha gente, quiere que tenga una relación larga, después de eso me dijo que no podía ir solo porque todos iban a ir con sus parejas, entonces le dije que no iba a ir solo."

"¿Y con quien irás?" Le preguntó un muy sorprendido Blaine "No creo que Derek sea una buena opción y no creo que preguntarle a Chandler o a Adam se una mejor idea."

Kurt dejó escapar un largo suspiro "Lo sé, le dije que…irías conmigo"

"¿Cómo una pareja?" Preguntó el morocho levantando una ceja.

"No, como mi hermano…" Contestó el castaño algo enojado por la tonta pregunta.

"¡Hey! Esa no es manera de hablarle a tu novio." Respondió el morocho fingiendo indignación mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia otra parte.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron como platos y una sonrisa enorme creció en su rostro "¿Entonces aceptas?"

"Claro será divertido, no tengo nada que-" Blaine no pudo terminar su broma porque fue fuertemente abrazado por el chico pálido, cuando reaccionó le devolvió el abrazo "Claro que lo haría Kurt, eres mi mejor amigo."

"Gracias Blaine, significa mucho para mí, te debo una"

"¿Estás loco? No me debes nada. Ahora ¿Cómo es nuestra historia?"

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó Kurt confundido a medida que rompía el abrazo.

"Claro, nuestra historia…como pasó, cuando, hace cuanto estamos juntos, todas esas cosas."

"Aaah..emm…" Dijo pensativo el chico más alto arrugando su nariz "Bueno, a mi mamá quiere que tenga una relación larga así que…¿Seis meses?" Blaine asintió con la cabeza "Bueno…¿Cómo pasó?"

"Eem…vos estabas harto de todos tus novios porque ninguno parecía el indicado, entonces yo te dije que siguieras buscando y dijiste que te ibas a tomar un tiempo y no ibas a buscar a nadie más. Un día estabas muy deprimido y decidí levantarte el ánimo llevándote al parque, hicimos un picnic y llevé mi guitarra y te canté una canción."

"¿Cuál?" Dijo Kurt imaginándose la escena.

"Emm…I´m Yours"

"Amo esa canción" Contestó Kurt emocionado aplaudiendo levemente.

"Lo sé" Contestó el morocho con una sonrisa "Entonces…te enamoraste de mi al instante y vivimos felices por siempre."

El chico pálido se le quedo mirando fijamente con una ceja alzada.

"Está bien, está bien…Al final del día nos dimos cuenta que se había sentido muy bien, lo hicimos más seguido y un día hablamos y decidimos darle una oportunidad a nuestra amistad ¿Qué te parece?"

"Genial, gracias de nuevo Blaine."

"No tienes por qué agradecerme."

"Voy a ordenar mi habitación"

"¿Cuándo es la reunión?"

"En dos días"

"Aaah…tenemos tiempo, si quieres agregar algo a la historia dímelo"

"No hace falta, es perfecta."

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :D

Ya el problema de la familia esta escrito y Blaine aceptó :D

Si no leyeron ninguna de mis fics anteriores haganlo! Escribi 4 pero recomiendo 3 porque una no es tan buena porque fue la primera :P (Ninguna esta completa)Se llaman:

**Recuerdos en Blanco y Negro**: Blaine es un exitoso futbolista profesional en Ohio y Kurt estudia en NYADA, se separaron hace años pero Kurt no puede olvidar a Blaine, recuerda muchos momentos hermosos que son Flashbacks en la historia donde el era parte de las porristas y Blaine era un jugador en el equipo de football del colegio pero por una discusión no se volvieron a ver. Kurt vuelve a Ohio despues de años, podran resolver sus problemas del pasado?

**Cough Syrup**: Kurt esta en rehabilitacion por consumo de drogas, Blaine es ayudante en aquel lugar, es un chico amable y dispuesto a ayudar a todo el mundo por un pasado oscuro. Santana y Blaine van a ser las personas mas importantes para Kurt con el tiempo.

**No es lo que parece:** Kurt siempre amo a su hermanastro Finn en secreto, cuando este esta confundido le propone al castaño tener una relación secreta. Cuando Blaine conoce a Kurt, será él capaz de soportar tal rara relación?

Respuestas a comentarios:

AlexaColfer: Gracias :D

Logan Martinez: Gracias :D A mi tambien, me pareció buena idea que fueran amigos.

Elbereth3: Jajaja, me alegra captar tu atención :P No voy a dejar de escribir las otras, solo que tengo un problema con mi computaodra en la que ya habia escrito algunos capitulos pero un dia de estos voy a solucionarlo y a subirlos, dont worry :P

Fioreeh-VCC: Jajaja adivinaste, obvio que no te puedo decir cual es :P Gracias :D

Gracias a los que leen, a los que le dan favorito, comentan y siguen esta historia.

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	3. Cap3: ¿Qué dije?

Cap.3: ¿Qué dije?

Las mejillas del castaño se tiñeron de rojo a medida que el chico cerraba la puerta de la habitación del morocho ¿Qué había dicho? Quizás no era una frase muy apropiada para usar entre amigos pero bueno, ya la había dicho y no podía volver al pasado.

Continuó caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación, cuando lo hizo se tiró en la cama y comenzó a pensar si todo lo que había hecho había sido lo correcto.

_-¿Por qué le dije eso a mi mamá? ¿Porque le dije que iba con Blaine? Aunque…bueno…a él no le molestó mucho…pero igual, está mal, no creo que pueda mentir por mucho tiempo. Estoy muy cansado de solo pensar en todo esto- _

Y así se durmió rápidamente, tenía una batalla interna de arrepentirse de lo que le había dicho a su mama y el plan que había armado con Blaine por el hecho de que era una gran mentira y por otro no quería que su mamá o el resto de la familia pensara que nunca pudiera mantener una relación seria y duradera, porque después de todo eso no era su culpa… ¿No?

* * *

_-¿Habré estado bien en acceder?- _Se preguntó Blaine mientras miraba la puerta fijamente _–Quizás esta sea mi oportunidad para decirle…aunque….no, no debo, eso ya pasó, ahora tengo algo que hacer, tengo que ocuparme de mis asuntos- _Se giró en la silla nuevamente y abrió su cuenta de Facebook y comenzó a buscar nombres.

* * *

Un silbido interrumpió el sueño de Kurt, era el sonido que venía de su celular cuando le llegaba un mensaje. Se refregó los ojos con las manos y se levantó sin muchos ánimos para agarrar dicho aparato.

"Derek" Dijo algo sorprendido.

"_Te extraño- D"_

"¿Es enserio?" Preguntó el castaño al no poder creer lo que estaba leyendo, si lo extrañaba tanto porque no le preguntaba cuando estaba libre o si quería tomar algo mañana o cualquier otro día.

Suspiró con frustración, no iba a contestar, no ahora. Miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche. Tenía hambre, así que se levantó y fue a la habitación de su amigo para ver si quería algo de comer.

Tocó un par de veces la puerta pero nadie le contestó, la abrió un poco y las luces estaban apagadas, así que las prendió. Vio que Blaine no estaba en la cama, estaba acostado en la silla frente al escritorio, sobre su notebook. Dejó escapar una pequeña risa y se acercó para despertarlo, pero se detuvo por un minuto a pensar cual sería la mejor opción, tenía la gran oportunidad de hacerle una broma o simplemente ser un buen amigo y despertarlo bien.

O quizás…

Blaine abrió los ojos repentinamente al sentir dos brazos alrededor suyo, sintiendo como alguien lo abrazaba. Levantó la cara de la computadora sin entender lo que estaba pasando y se encontró con Kurt abrazándolo. Era extraño que el castaño lo abrazara, claro que se habían abrazado antes pero solo para felicitarse o por alegría o emoción, pero no sin una razón.

"¿Kurt?"

El castaño se alejó un poco para verlo, cuando lo hizo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas por unos largos minutos hasta el punto en el que su panza le dolía.

"Lo lamento" Dijo el chico pálido mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas "Es que te ves tan confundido y te quedó marcado el teclado en el cachete"

"Ja-ja, que gracioso" El morocho quería preguntar algo sobre otro tema pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, se sentía algo incómodo.

"¿Qué pasa Blaine? ¿Qué me quieres decir?" Preguntó Kurt con algo de preocupación en su voz.

"Nada…es que… ¿Por qué me abrazaste?"

"Aah, eso…bueno, no sabía cómo despertarte y se me ocurrió que como vamos a tener que fingir que somos novios en poco tiempo teníamos que fingir abrazos y esas cosas, espero que no te haya incomodado o parecido raro."

"No, no es gran cosa. Tienes razón hay que practicar esas cosas."

"Bueno, te quería despertar para saber si querías comer algo"

"Por favor, me estoy muriendo de hambre."

El chico pálido se rio "Que raro" Y se fue a la cocina.

Blaine, lo siguió y se sentó en uno de los banquitos para ver como su amigo cocinaba "¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?" Preguntó.

"No gracias, no quiero que incendies la casa, quizás otro día" Contestó el castaño con un tono de sarcasmo.

"Hey" Dijo el morocho cruzándose de brazos mientras formaba un puchero sobre su rostro "Yo se cocinar algunas cosas, quizás no te pude sorprender cuando nos mudamos pero soy capaz de cocinar algo sin quemarlo"

"Prefiero no arriesgarme, quizás un día de estos puedas cocinar algo para los dos, bajo mi supervisión, claro"

"Está bien" Dijo en un suspiro el morocho "Te sorprenderé, ya verás" Terminó por decir Blaine con una sonrisa y de mejor humor.

Kurt acercó los platos a la mesa del comedor con una sonrisa y se sentó, el morocho hizo lo mismo.

"¿Y? ¿Cómo vas con la misión?" Preguntó Kurt.

"Bien, hoy llamé a Jeff para que me ayudara, vendrá mañana, los buscaremos y los convenceremos"

"Me alero de escuchar eso. Hace siglos que no veo a Jeff, ya lo extraño. No puedo esperar a ver a la banda completa, me acuerdo que yo era su fan número uno"

"Si, lo recuerdo, venías a todas nuestras presentaciones y hasta te habías hecho una remera"

El castaño se rio y así pasaron la cena, recordando viejos tiempos en el que ellos se sentían como una estrella de rock y como un alocado fan.

Cuando terminaron, Blaine lavó los platos y se sentaron en el sillón para ver una película.

"Kurt ¿Estás temblando?"

"Si, bueno…es que tengo frío"

El morocho se levantó del sillón y volvió a los pocos minutos con una gran frazada, los tapó a ambos.

"Gracias" Dijo el castaño.

"¿Sabes Kurt?" El chico mencionado giró su cabeza para prestarle atención "Esto también podría ser como una práctica."

El chico pálido sonrió y el morocho se le quedó viendo por unos minutos "Quizás deberíamos seguir practicando"

"Está bien" Accedió Kurt.

El morocho se acercó a su amigo sin quitarle los ojos de encima y lo abrazó fuertemente, cuando lo hizo sintió algo raro pero lindo en su pecho, que nunca antes había sentido. Quizás porque no le había prestado atención o quizás porque estaba distraído y no se había dado cuenta, pero allí estaba.

Cuando se alejó unos centímetros para verlo a los ojos notó que estaban muy cerca, tanto que podía sentir como la respiración de Kurt chocaba contra su piel. El chico pálido se volvió rojo y también notó la cercanía, se humedeció los labios inconscientemente.

De repente, el morocho recobró la memoria, que ellos eran amigos y que Kurt estaba saliendo con alguien. Razones por las que giró su cabeza "Creo que con eso estaremos bien en la reunión ¿No?"

Y eso fue como una cachetada para el castaño, todo lo que había pasado hace segundos había sido mágico, pero parecía que Blaine no estaba interesado.

"Emm…si…si, mejor me voy a dormir. Buenas noches" Y con eso dicho el chico nuevamente pálido se levantó y se fue a su habitación mirando el suelo.

Blaine se quedó mirando sus rodillas, no lo podía hacer aunque lo quisiera. Suspiró y se levantó para sacar la película e irse a su habitación.

Al día siguiente Blaine se levantó pero al ir a la cocina no olió nada, fue a la habitación de Kurt y estaba vacía, así que se preparó un café y cuando se acercó a la mesa vio un papel.

"_Me fui temprano a trabajar, perdón, no tuve tiempo de preparar el desayuno"_

El morocho suspiró algo triste, conocía perfectamente a Kurt y justamente por esa razón sabía que el chico lo estaba esquivando, no lo quería ver por lo de anoche.

De repente el teléfono de la casa sonó, Blaine lo agarró y atendió.

"¿Hola?"

"Wow, ya estás despierto ¿Te parece si voy ahora?"

"Claro Jeff, te espero"

Terminó su café y prendió su computadora, le bajó a abrir a Jeff y ambos fueron a su habitación.

"¿Y Kurt?"

"Se fue a trabajar"

"Qué lástima, lo quería ver"

"No te preocupes, trabaja hasta el mediodía, seguramente lo verás"

"Qué bueno, lo extraño"

"Él me dijo lo mismo ayer sobre ustedes"

"Y bueno ¿Quién no nos quiere? Veamos… ¿Empezaste a buscar algo?"

"Los iba a buscar en Facebook ayer pero me quedé dormido" Dijo con algo de vergüenza el morocho.

Jeff suspiró y rodó los ojos "Por suerte yo si busqué y mira: Wes es contador, tiene una esposa y está embarazada y David es abogado y está casado"

"¿Y Nick?"

"Nick es doctor y es soltero" Dijo el rubio con entusiasmo y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Jaja…que raro…" Dijo Blaine rodando los ojos.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Siempre cuando hablas de Nick te brillan los ojos, no importa cuántos años hayan pasado"

Jeff se ruborizó un poco, Blaine había sido el único amigo que le había informado de su enamoramiento por Nick "Bueno, basta…lo importante es que los 3 viven aquí así que las oportunidades de que digan que si son mayores"

"Genial ¿Tienes sus números o direcciones?"

"Tengo el número de Nick y el de David, quizás alguno de ellos tiene el número de Wes"

"Bien hecho Jeff, empecemos llamando a Nick"

"Mmm…bueno…" El rubio estaba algo nervioso "¿No puedes hablar tú?"

"Pero es tu teléfono. Vamos Jeff, puedes hacerlo"

El rubio respiró profundamente y marcó el número.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Hola, Nick?"

"¡Jeff! ¿Cómo andas?"

"Bien ¿Y tú?"

"Bien ¿Que se te ofrece?"

"Emm…bueno ¿Te acuerdas la banda que habíamos armado en secundaria?"

"Jajaja, claro que me acuerdo"

"Bueno…a Blaine se le ocurrió reunirnos a todos para volver a ser esa banda ¿Qué dices?"

"¿Está loco? Creo que por suerte no nos matamos"

"Lo sé, pero dice que eso fue hace años, que ahora como maduramos no va a pasar. Aparte todos amamos la música"

"No lo sé Jeff ¿Aceptaste verdad?"

"Si, tardó pero me convenció. Mira, tiene razón, todos amamos la música y el plan era volvernos famosos con algo que amamos hacer, como no lo logramos nos podemos dar una segunda oportunidad, esta vez hay más probabilidades de que salga bien, además será divertido" Blaine levantó los pulgares y esbozó una gran sonrisa, Jeff solo lo ignoró.

"Puede ser ¿Ya hablaron con los otros?" Preguntó Nick dudoso.

"No, esperábamos que si accedías nos podías ayudar con el número de Wes porque no lo tengo"

"Está bien, los ayudaré a convencerlos, pero no tengo el número de Wes, se mudó y lo cambió"

"¿Enserio? ¡Muchas gracias Nick, no te vas a arrepentir! ¿Puedes venir a lo de Blaine?"

"¿Ahora?"

"Perdón ¿Estás ocupado?"

"No, no, mi turno acaba de terminar. En un rato estaré allí, mándame un mensaje de texto con la dirección"

"Genial, nos vemos en un rato"

El rubio cortó la llamada con una sonrisa gigante, orgulloso de lo que había hecho y giró para ver al morocho que no se veía muy feliz.

"¿Qué dije?" Preguntó Jeff con miedo.

"¿Enserio Jeff? Lo invitaste"

"¿Y eso está mal?"

"Es que…olvídalo, pasó mucho tiempo y no quiero volver a pelear"

* * *

Bueeeno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ultimamente estoy siendo muy responsable con esta fic porque subo a diario pero no se acostumbren porque tengo muchas pruebas y no lo voy a poder hacer :_

Estaba pensando en hacer que se besaran pero me pareció muy pronto y sabia que si lo hacia me iba a arrepentir. Esta en M porque bueno...despues va a subir de tono pero tengan paciencia.

Respuestas:

Guest: Jajaja a ver si puedes adivinar quien :O

Logan Martinez: 1- Blaine es gay pero nunca tuvo novio.

2- Carole es la mamá.

Gracias! Si, a mi tambien me encanta ese Blaine, me moria por escribirlo asi.

AlexaColfer: Gracias! No tardé nada :P

Mariam: Muchas gracias :D Gracias por leer.

Elbereth3: Siempre quise escribir un Blaine asi :P Jajajaja espero que puedas aguantar la ansiedad :P Gracias por lo de Cada Segundo A Tu Lado

Gracias a todos los que leen, le dan favorito, siguen y comentan esta fic, significa mucho para mi :3

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	4. Cap4: Mil y una razones

Cap.4: Mil y una razones.

"La verdad que no te entiendo Blaine" Dijo el rubio siguiendo al morocho por el departamento en busca de explicaciones "Quieres que volvamos a ser una banda pero no quieres que uno de ellos venga a tu casa, que buena forma de empezar"

"¿En que andan?" Preguntó Kurt mientras cerraba la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver al rubio.

"¡Kurt!¡Por fin llegaste! Ya no lo aguantaba mas" Dijo el chico con entusiasmo y felicidad para abrazarlo.

El chico pálido rió y correspondió el abrazo "Hay Jeff, como te extrañé"

"Yo también Kurt ¡Adivina quien va a venir!"

"Mmm…soy malo para las adivinanzas" Dijo con un puchero.

"¡Nick!"

"¿No cambias verdad?"

"¿De que hablas?"

"Siempre cuando hablas de Nick te brillan los ojos, no importa cuanto tiempo haya pasado"

Jeff primero vio con odio al castaño y luego hizo lo mismo con el morocho "¿Es que ustedes son hermanos lejanos o separados al nacer o algo así?"

El castaño comenzó a reírse a mas no poder "¿De que estás hablando?"

"Tu amigo, el tonto de aquí me dijo exactamente lo mismo"

"Es que es así Jeff, acéptalo"

"Ya no hablaré con ninguno de los dos, me voy a sentar a esperar a Nick"

"Bien ¿Tienen hambre?"

"¡Claro que si!" Gritó mientras saltaba del sillón el rubio.

"¿No era que no me ibas a hablar?" Preguntó el castaño con una gran sonrisa y una ceja alzada.

El rubio fingió enojo y se sentó nuevamente en el sillón.

El chico pálido se rió en su camino a la cocina "Como en los viejos tiempos"

El morocho se quedó mirando de brazos cruzados y una gran sonrisa la escena.

El timbre sonó y el morocho le bajó a abrir al chico que suponían era Nick.

Cuando llegaron al departamento Jeff se paró y caminó hasta Nick para abrazarlo.

"¡Nick!"

"¡Jeff, te extrañe mucho amigo"

"Yo también"

Después de casi un minuto se separaron.

"¿Y? Ya hablaron con alguien mas?" Preguntó Nick chocando sus manos en un aplauso.

"No, tenemos que hablar con David para ver si tiene el número de Wes"

"De acuerdo, hagamos eso"

"Espera" Dijo el rubio "Tengo mucha hambre" Dijo algo tristre, se giró para ver a Blaine y preguntó "¿Kurt habrá preparado algo?"

"¿Kurt está aquí?" Preguntó Nick mirando cada rincón del departamento desesperadamente, en ese momento Blaine se tapó la cara con sus manos, veía que su amigo no había entendido nada.

"Si" Contestó Jeff "Está en la cocina"

Y con eso dicho el chico fue a la cocina, cuando entró se apoyó contra la pared y se quedó mirando como el castaño cocinaba mientras tarareaba una canción. Ahí estaba, de espaldas, pero aún así Nick pudo ver lo hermoso que seguía siendo a pesar de los años.

"¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?" Preguntó Nick con una sonrisa.

Esa pregunta hizo sobresaltar al chico pálido, pero al ver Nick se relajó.

"Nick, me asustaste"

"Lo lamento ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?"

"No, gracias, ya termino. Ven aquí." Se acercó a él y le dio un gran abrazo.

"Kurt, te extrañé tanto" Dijo el chico en un susurro con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

"Yo también" Contestó el castaño con una gran sonrisa "Yo se que esto es algo loco pero me alegro que hayas aceptado" Dijo el chico pálido alejándose del abrazo.

"Lo se, tengo el presentimiento de que esta vez lo vamos a lograr Kurt."

"Eso espero ¿Puedes llevar esto a la mesa?" Preguntó Kurt mientras le daba al otro chico dos platos.

"Claro" Respondió Nick mientras hacia lo que se le pedía.

* * *

"No te ofendas pero ¿Eres tonto?" Preguntó algo enfadado el morocho cuando Nick desapareció en la cocina.

"¿Por qué me preguntas eso?" Preguntó el rubio algo ofendido.

"¿No te acuerdas por que se separó la banda?"

Jeff se quedó pensando cuando olió comida y fue corriendo hasta el comedor.

Blaine se agarró la cabeza, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ¿Cómo Jeff podía ser tan ciego?

Todos se sentaron a comer, todos reían, recordaban viejos tiempos y hablaban de lo que les pasaba en el presente, a que se dedicaban y de que había de nuevo en sus vidas.

Nick se ofreció a lavar los platos y Jeff a secarlos.

El castaño sostuvo su cabeza con su brazo sobre la mesa y suspiró "Como los extrañé"

"Si, espero que esto funcione" Respondió algo preocupado Blaine.

"¿Estas loco? Claro que va a funcionar."

"Gracias, eres el único que me ha apoyado desde el principio con esta loca idea" Dijo con una gran sonrisa el morocho.

"No me tienes que agradecer, de verdad pienso que puedes hacerlo"

Cuando los otros dos chicos volvieron a la mesa se dedicaron a llamar, Jeff marcó el número de David.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Hola, David?"

"¿Jeff?¿Que me cuentas, tanto tiempo?"

"Nada, acá con Blaine, Nick y Kurt. Estábamos pensando en que podíamos volver a formar la banda que teníamos en secundaria"

"¿Están locos?"

"No, mira ¿Te acuerdas de que habíamos ido a la discográfica a probar suerte para un contrato?"

"Si…"

"Bueno ahora la discográfica nos quiere, ya está asegurado. Y, además es tu sueño y el nuestro, hay que darnos una oportunidad"

"Bueno, déjenmelo pensar, luego te llamo"

"Está bien, piénsalo"

El rubio cortó la llamada y todos se veían algo decepcionados al deducir que David no había dicho que si, pero por otro lado entendían que debía tener un tiempo para pensarlo.

Los chicos invitados se quedaron unos minutos mas hablando en la sala con los dueños de la casa y después de dos horas se fueron.

"Bueno, ya que tuvimos un avance en tu plan, hay que hacer un avance en el mio" Dijo Kurt.

"¿De que hablas?" Preguntó el chico sin entender.

"Bueno, estaba pensando en comprar ropa mañana para la reunión"

"¿Es una indirecta para decirme que me visto mal?" Preguntó el morocho mientras fingia estar ofendido poniendo una mano sobre su pecho y poniendo una cara de dolor.

El castaño rió y contestó "No, es que es una ocasión especial y necesitas nueva ropa…" Después de pensarlo por algunos segundos terminó diciendo "Bueno…si…algo así" Y se fue corriendo a la cocina riendo.

"Oh no, Hummel vuelve aquí" Contestó Blaine antes de correr tras él.

Corrieron por todo el departamento entre los muebles, hasta que el morocho se cansó, estaba respirando agitadamente en el sillón mientras Kurt estaba tranquilo y preparado para seguir corriendo por horas.

"Tengo dos teorías: o eres muy lento o eres muy viejo" Se burló Kurt entre carcajadas mientras se acercaba lentamente al otro chico.

"¿Con que es gracioso, no?" Dijo el morocho agarrando de la mano al chico pálido y empujándolo a su lado en el sillón, una vez allí se tiró encima de él y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

"¡No!¡Por favor!...Jajajaja…¡Basta! Por favor…bueno, no es gracioso…jajaja ¡Lo lamento!"

El morocho continuó por unos segundos mas por venganza de la mañana de ayer. Se detuvo y se dio cuenta al instante de la poca distancia que había entre ellos y no supo que hacer ¿Debía acercarse o alejarse? Lo único que podía ver eran esos rosados labios que lo llamaban a gritos.

El morocho se acercó lentamente al otro chico, pero su cabeza quedó al lado de la del castaño y lo rodeó con sus brazos para darle un abrazo. Luego de un minuto se levantó y dijo "¿Mañana a las 13:30?"

"C-Claro" Respondió Kurt algo sorprendido y con la cara roja.

Blaine se fue a su habitación. Y lentamente Kurt hizo lo mismo tiempo después.

* * *

Las horas pasaban y el castaño seguía dando vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. La cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado ¿Por qué Blaine hacia esas cosas y que significaban?

Al final, decidió que levantarse y tomar algo sería una mejor opción que continuar pensando en eso. Salió al pasillo y prendió las luces y allí estaba, el morocho sentado en un banquito tomando un vaso de agua.

"Hola" Lo saludó.

"Hola ¿Qué hacias con la luz apagada?"

"Tomando agua, no las prendí porque pensé que te podría despertar"

"Oh, no hay problema, no podía dormir" Dijo el castaño a medida que se acercaba a la heladera para agarrar la botella de agua.

"Tampoco yo" Admitió con una media sonrisa "¿Tu? ¿Por qué no podias?"

"Mi cabeza me tiene loca, no paro de pensar en algunas cosas"

"Me pasa lo mismo…estuve pensando en que…emm…podríamos practicar antes de la reunión ahora y mañana para que después en la reunión podamos a hacerlo sin problemas"

"Me parece bien" Dijo el chico mientras guardaba otra vez la botella en el mismo lugar de la heladera "¿Con que quieres empezar?"

El morocho no dijo nada, estaba cansado de las palabras, se paró y camino hasta donde estaba el castaño y puso su mano sobre la mejilla de su amigo, se acercó lentamente hacia él. Lo único que pudo escuchar fue el latido de su corazón que estaba incontrolable. Lo miró detenidamente, no se arrepentía de esto. Se acercó más y el castaño cerró los ojos y Blaine presionó sus labios con los suyos en un simple beso, tierno, lento, con algo de miedo pero hermoso al fin.

Quizás no estaba bien por el hecho de que eran amigos, o por Derek o…bueno, había mil razones, pero había mil y una por la que esto estaba bien.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo!

Se besaron :3 Seguramente al principio pensaron que no lo iban a hacer muajaja

Ya veremos como sigue todo esto... chan chan chan...

Respuestas:

Mariam: Gracias. No se si es mutuo pero...ya veras :O

Elbereth3: Jajaja, gracias. Bueno, se dio el beso :P jajaja si, a mi tambien me pareció muy gracioso, me lo imagine con rulos despeinados, recien despierto y con la marca del teclado :P Si...hay Niff, siempre me encanto esa pareja :3 Jajaja, espero que te haya gustado.

Gracias a todos los que leen, le dan favorito, siguen y comentan esta fic :D

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	5. Cap5: Chocolate y vainilla

Cap. 5: Chocolate y vainilla.

Kurt estaba algo confundido pero al mismo tiempo era el mejor beso que había recibido y no iba a oponerse, respondió el beso y colocó su mano en la nuca de Blaine, acercándolo más a él y haciendo el beso más profundo. Era dulce, era con cariño, valía más que todas las palabras que se habían dicho en años.

Las palabras ya no servían, no eran nada. Ese beso expresaba todo el cariño que se sentían y no querían pararlo.

El morocho rodeó la cintura del castaño y lo pegó a su cuerpo, cosa que produjo un gemido por parte de Kurt. El beso continuó por largos minutos y en cuanto se dieron cuenta que eso no iba a terminar bien se separaron demasiado agitados, casi no podían respirar.

Después de unos minutos para poder respirar Kurt habló "Bueno…creo que con eso alcanzará"

"Alcanza y sobra" Dijo Blaine entre carcajadas, cosa que el castaño también hizo "Ahora creo que si me puedo ir a dormir"

El castaño dejó salir un bostezo y asintió con la cabeza. Ambos estaban algo incómodos con la situación pero debían actuar de todas formas que todo estaba como siempre.

Ambos caminaron hasta la puerta de sus habitaciones "Buenas noches" Saludó Kurt al voltear para ver al otro chico.

"Buenas noches Kurt" Respondió el morocho antes de abrir la puerta y entrar a su habitación.

El chico pálido estaba inmóvil en su cama, con la punta de sus dedos rozó sus labios ¿Realmente había pasado?

Giró su cabeza para ver arriba de la mesita de luz su celular, lo tomó y comenzó a escribir.

"_**Perdón que no te pude contestar antes ¿Nos podemos ver?- K**_"

Y con eso sus ojos se cerraron.

Al otro día Kurt se levantó por el silbido proveniente de su celular que tenía en la mano. Algo desconcertado tomó dicho aparato y leyó su nuevo mensaje.

"_**Cuando quieras- D**_"

Y allí fue cuando el chico pálido se acordó de todo, la memoria le cayó como balde de agua fría, Blaine lo había besado y él le había mandado un mensaje a Derek, rápidamente tecleó.

"_**¿Mañana?- K**_"

Tocaron la puerta de su habitación y cuando el castaño grito que pasara la cabeza sonriente de Blaine se asomó.

"Buenos días bello durmiente ¿Quieres tu desayuno?"

"¿Preparaste el desayuno?" Preguntó Kurt pensando que se había despertado en un mundo paralelo o algo así.

"Si, bueno…te quedaste dormido y pensé en hacerte el desayuno" Dijo tranquilamente el morocho.

"¿¡Me quedé Dormido!?" Gritó el chico mientras acercaba su celular a sus ojos para ver la hora y efectivamente debía haber estado en su trabajo hace dos horas "¿Por qué no me levantaste?" Preguntó con odio en su voz y en su mirada.

"Perdón, es que te veías muy tranquilo durmiendo y recordé que ayer no habías podido dormir bien así que dejé que descansaras, pero tengo buenas noticias, no tienes que hacer el desayuno" Dijo con cara de _Kurt por favor no me mates._

El chico que estaba en la cama suspiró y sonrió "¿No quemaste nada, verdad?" Preguntó el castaño con algo de miedo de que la respuesta sea sí y con una ceja alzada.

"No, lo juro" Respondió rápidamente Blaine con los ojos como platos, cara que hizo al chico pálido reír.

"Está bien" Dijo destapándose para salir de la cama.

"No, no, no, no" Respondió Blaine mientras se acercaba a la cama y tomaba las sábanas para volver a taparlo "Mira esto sigue siendo una práctica, razón por la que tienes que dejar que tu novio te mime un poco" Dijo con una gran sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo.

La cara de Kurt se transformó en la cara de un tomate, como usualmente pasaba "Es…está bien"

"Bien, ahora vuelvo con el desayuno" Y así el morocho desapareció de su habitación.

En eso, el celular de Kurt volvió a sonar.

"_**¿Starbucks?- D**_"

"_**¿A las 22:00?- K"**_

Blaine volvió a la habitación con una bandeja, se sentó al lado del otro chico y apoyó la bandeja sobre sus piernas y le dio un beso en la frente.

"¿Estás sorprendido?" Preguntó el morocho con orgullo de haber hecho todo eso él solo.

"Claro que sí y todo huele genial"

"Vamos, pruébalo"

El desayuno contaba con café con leche, jugo de naranja exprimido, waffles con dulce de leche y por supuesto un pequeño florero con una rosa roja y otra amarilla.

El castaño cortó un pedazo de waffle y lo probó, cerró los ojos y dijo "Mmm…Blaine, está muy bueno"

"¡Lo sabía! Admítelo Hummel, admite que te equivocaste" Dijo mientras los señalaba.

"Esa no es forma de tratar a tu novio" Dijo haciéndose el ofendido, mirando hacia otra parte.

"Está bien, lo lamento" Respondió el morocho volviéndose a sentar en la cama.

El castaño se rio "Esta bien, me equivoqué, cocinas bien y quizás no necesitas supervisión"

Esas palabras construyeron una sonrisa en el rostro de Blaine y ahora contento asintió con la cabeza y se fue de la habitación con la cabeza en alto, fingiendo orgullo.

Kurt soltó varias carcajadas, terminó de desayunar y leyó otro mensaje.

"_**Bien, nos vemos mañana- D**_"

Tiró el celular sobre la cama sin importarle demasiado. Se duchó, se vistió, se peinó y se puso algunas cremas, salió de la habitación y Blaine estaba mirando la televisión en la sala y cuando vio al castaño lo miró de arriba abajo repetidas veces, con los ojos grandes como platos y la boca semi abierta.

Al instante el chico pálido se volvió rojo y soltó una risa nerviosa que hizo salir al morocho de su extraño transe.

"¿Vamos?" Preguntó el castaño.

"C-Claro…" Respondió el morocho asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente repetidas veces mientras apagaba la televisión y se paraba para caminar hasta donde estaba su "novio"

"¿A dónde podemos ir primero?" Se preguntó Kurt en voz alta mientras arrugaba su nariz.

El morocho se le quedó viendo con la cabeza inclinada a la derecha.

"Ya se" Dijo emocionado unos minutos después el chico pálido antes de tomar las llaves del auto que estaban sobre un pequeña mesa al lado de la puerta.

Ambos salieron del departamento y bajaron hasta el estacionamiento para subirse al auto que también compartían.

El viaje estuvo lleno de bromas, risas, y música de la radio.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial entraron a varios locales que marearon al morocho y estuvo todo el día probándose ropa y "modelando" para que Kurt diera su veredicto de cada prenda y conjunto.

Cuando Blaine cargaba más de su peso en bolsas le rogó al castaño volver al departamento pero Kurt insistió comprar helado antes de irse y cuando así lo hicieron volvieron.

"Es que realmente no entiendo para que necesito tanta ropa" Admitió Blaine, al que no se le podía ver la cabeza entre tantas bolsas. Así que se apresuró para llegar a la sala para pararse en frente de un sillón para tirar allí todas las bolsas, cuando lo hizo se estiró y Kurt pasó tranquilamente tras él con un ¼ de helado con dos sabores y dos cucharas en cada uno.

"¡Chocolate!" Grito Blaine mientras se le hacía agua la boca al ver aquella mitad. Pero cuando se acercó de tomar la cuchara Kurt alejó el helado y lo puso a una altura por encima de su cabeza con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Kurt…no vale que te aproveches de mi baja estatura" Dijo el morocho antes de formar un puchero...

"Entonces no te quejes, reconoce que necesitabas comprar ropa"

"Pero si no me visto tan-" Vio como el castaño levantaba más el helado y suspiró antes de continuar "Reconozco que necesitaba comprar ropa" Dijo de mala gana.

Kurt, ahora satisfecho bajó un poco el helado y con la cuchara tomó un poco de helado de su mitad de vainilla y se la colocó en la nariz al morocho "Así está mejor"

Blaine tomó rápidamente la cuchara y tomó con ella un poco de chocolate de su mitad y se la puso al castaño en una mejilla.

Y así fue como comenzó una guerra por toda la casa a las carcajadas, aunque Kurt tenía más ventaja por su altura pero Blaine lo compensaba con su rapidez.

Cuando quedaba la mitad del helado en el envase de telgopor fue cuando pararon y tomaron aire de tanto correr, se sentaron en el piso y se miraron por algunos minutos y comenzaron a reírse.

"Eres un desastre" Dijo Kurt.

"No vale, estás cubierto de chocolate"

"Y tú de vainilla"

No se dijeron nada más porque los dos sabían exactamente lo que estaban pensando, se quedaron algunos minutos más mirándose hasta que Kurt se acercó lentamente al morocho y cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de él, cuando podía sentir la respiración del otro chico, cuando Blaine había cerrado los ojos fue cuando Kurt le besó la mejilla, en un lugar donde tenía helado, luego hizo lo mismo con varios lugares de la frente, en la otra mejilla y en la nariz. Blaine, luego, repitió la acción besando su barbilla, su frente y algunos lugares del cuello y cuando terminó se dirigió a su boca donde ambos se fundieron en un lento y dulce beso con sabor a chocolate y vainilla, luego de unos minutos se sentaron más juntos y se besaron con más ganas.

Y así se pasaron el día, entra cucharadas de helado y algunos besos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, yo sinceramente no puedo dejar de escribir, esta historia me atrapo :P

El capítulo que sigue va a estar la reunión :O

Respuestaaas **(Muuy importantes)**:

AlexaColfer: No se separaron, Jeff siempre estuvo enamorado de Nick, pero Nick estaba enamorado de Kurt :O

Mariam: No les queria decir si era mutuo porque en la historia van a leer que uno de los dos gustó del otro por un tiempo, pero no quiso sacrificar la amistad :O

Fioreeh-VCC: Ya veo que me adivinas todo el fic :P

Elbereth3: Jajaja gracias, yo también amo tus comentarios, gracias :D Lo se, me encanta Niff (después de klaine, claro)

Gracias como siempre a los que leen, siguen, le dan favorito y comentan esta fic, son geniales :D

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	6. Cap6: Toma mi mano y respira

Cap.6: Toma mi mano y respira.

El gran día había llegado y de repente el rayo de sol molestó a Kurt, el chico abrió los ojos lentamente, no sabía ni donde estaba, vio a su alrededor y se sorprendió al encontrarse en el sillón, pero eso solo fue la mitad de la sorpresa ya que al girar su cabeza se dio cuenta de que Blaine estaba durmiendo a su lado, pero no de cualquier forma, lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Empezó a escanear con la mirada toda la sala en busca de alguna pista de porque estaba ahí y la encontró al instante; un envase del telgopor sobre la mesa de café.

Y todos los recuerdos de ayer le volvieron, como la caída de la lluvia, y también al instante, como ya era costumbre, el castaño se ruborizó. Se habían dado tantos besos a la noche…pero…ese día estaba bien porque era el día de la reunión familiar y- ¡Era la reunión!

Kurt trató de saltar del sillón para ver la hora por lo menos pero no pudo porque la mano que estaba sobre él no lo quería dejar escapar.

"¡Blaine! ¡Vamos, despierta, tengo que salir!" Dijo algo desesperado Kurt mientras movía a su "novio".

El morocho solo movió un poco la cabeza y luego de unos minutos abrió los ojos lentamente y se los refregó con una mano "¿Qué pasa?"

"No puedo salir"

Blaine no entendía porque Kurt no podía salir y rápidamente vio su mano sobre él, por lo que abrió los ojos como discos de vinilo.

"Oh, sí, sí, lo lamento" Dijo rápidamente mientras sacaba su mano de encima del otro chico.

El castaño murmuró un "Gracias" y fue apresuradamente a su habitación, vio la hora y, por suerte, todavía tenía tiempo para prepararse para ir a NYADA, así que se bañó, se vistió y fue a la cocina y preparó tostadas y cafés con leche. Tranquilamente untó mermelada en una de las tostadas mientras Blaine salía de ducharse, solo traía puesto una toalla alrededor de su cintura, tenía el pecho mojado y con otra toalla se secaba el pelo mientras caminaba para sentarse en uno de los banquitos.

La mirada del castaño se clavó en el torso del morocho, sin poder hablar, sin poder moverse.

"Buenos días" Saludó Blaine con una gran sonrisa, con la que caminó hasta el chico pálido y le dio un beso en la esquina de sus labios, con eso Kurt volvió a la realidad y con un poco de esfuerzo logró recordar que le estaba poniendo mermelada a la tostada.

Blaine no decía nada, pero se estaba aguantando la risa mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café con leche y miraba la reacción de su "novio"

"¿Qué debería usar hoy?"

"Emm…" Kurt miró otra vez el torso del morocho, luego cerró fuertemente los ojos y terminó mirando para otro lado "Quizás debas ponerte…una remera para empezar"

Varias carcajadas se escaparon de la boca del morocho, ya no lo podía aguantar más, había contenido la risa desde el momento que había salido de su habitación "Si, es un buen comienzo…pero ¿Cuál?"

-_Tú puedes Kurt- _ Pensó el chico pálido antes de ordenar las ideas en su cabeza.

"Emm…creo que estaría bien el jean negro con la remera de mangas cortas y la campera negra"

"Si…" Contestó el de menor estatura inflando a penas sus cachetes tratando de contener nuevamente la risa, para después levantarse e irse a su habitación de nuevo.

"Blaine, espera" Dijo Kurt, haciendo que el morocho se detuviera y se diera media vuelta "Has algo con tu cabello"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Dijo algo ofendido, tocándose la cabeza.

"A que debes controlar un poco tus rulos" Dijo Kurt en un tono inofensivo, como si no fuera gran cosa.

El morocho abrió exageradamente la boca "¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme eso?"

"Pero…" Dijo el chico pálido con un puchero mientras se acercaba a él con los brazos abiertos. Cuando llegó rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y continuó "Amor, por favor, solo por hoy"

Blaine se quedó atónito con lo que acababa de pasar "Emm…bueno, está bien" Dijo asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza algo confundido, no sabía con certeza que había aceptado.

"Gracias" Dijo antes de darle un beso en la nariz y tomar un sorbo de café con leche para juntar sus cosas e irse "Nos vemos después"

"S-Si…chau" Respondió Blaine mientras levantaba una mano, en señal de saludo ¿Realmente había pasado eso o era producto de su imaginación? No lo sabía con certeza…pero lo que se sabía era que se sentía bien.

* * *

Después de unas horas era de mediodía y Blaine había estado todo ese tiempo encerrado en su habitación.

El castaño llegó al departamento y trotó por el pasillo hasta su habitación y en el camino tocó la puerta de la habitación del morocho para avisarle que había llegado. Una vez adentro se puso algunas cremas, le dedicó bastante tiempo a su pelo y se vistió elegante, pero no demasiado, con unos jeans ajustados azules oscuros, una camisa celeste y una campera marrón. Cuando estuvo listo, salió al pasillo y se encontró con Blaine saliendo de la habitación con el cabello con gel, pero no demasiado, de modo que estaban controlados pero se podía apreciar la forma de los rulos y con su ropa prolija que le había dicho en la mañana que debería usar, que le quedaba mejor de lo que imaginaba.

"¿Listo?" Susurró Blaine algo nervioso.

"Emm…sí, claro, vamos" Dijo Kurt antes de caminar asintiendo la cabeza lentamente hasta la puerta, donde se detuvo.

Blaine, al llegar a la puerta hizo lo mismo y lo miró a los ojos algo extrañado y preocupado esperando una explicación, pensando que algo andaba mal "¿Qué pasa?"

Kurt se acercó rápidamente al otro chico para darle un lento beso que duró casi un minuto "No te pongas nervioso, todo va estar bien" Dijo al alejarse con una sonrisa.

"Pero ahora es diferente" Respondió Blaine preocupado.

"Shh…" Contestó el castaño "¿Necesito callarte?" Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

El morocho asintió con la cabeza, también con una sonrisa y así Kurt lo calló con otro beso.

En el auto repasaron un par de veces su historia de cómo había sucedido todo como si fuera una lección de primaria.

Al estar a pocos centímetros de la puerta de la casa Blaine miró a Kurt en busca de una solución, de palabras que pudieran solucionar el remolino que tenía dentro, lo miró suplicante y algo perdido, como un niño en un supermercado sin su mamá. No lo había pensado antes, es más, pensaba que iba a ser fácil. Pero no había caído en lo que esto implicaba hasta que estuvo a pasos de la puerta, no sabía si podía hacerlo.

Y fue entonces cuando Kurt lo miró a los ojos y con una sonrisa le dijo "Toma mi mano y respira"

* * *

Chan chan chaaaaan...espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Perdón por cortarlo acá, hace tiempo que no lo hago...muajajaja

Que pasará despues de la reunion? :O

Que pasara con Derek? :O

Esto y mucho mas mañana o el Domingo :P

Respuestaaas:

luc de lupin: Muchas gracias :D

Fioreeh-VCC: Si! Hoy busqué una fic para leer de klaine y lo encontré en el título O.o Jajaja si, pero como en entrevistas de fox Darren decia que le gustaba el helado de chocolate y a Chris helado de vainilla...y no me ocurren otros gustos para ellos :P Jajaja si, obvio.

Gracias a los que leen, siguen, le dan favorito y comentan esta fic, muchas gracias :D

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	7. Cap7: ¿Cómo?

Cap. 7: ¿Cómo?

El morocho asintió con la cabeza varias veces al inhalar y exhalar profundamente varias veces.

El castaño tocó el timbre y luego de unos minutos Carole abrió la puerta con un gran sonrisa que creció al ver sus manos juntas, saludó a ambos con un fuerte abrazo y los invitó a pasar.

Se sacaron las camperas, las colgaron en unas perchas que colgaban de la pared y caminaron unos pocos pasos hasta llegar a la sala, donde estaban Burt, Finn, Rachel, sus abuelos, tios y primos.

Kurt saludó uno por uno y cuando fue el turno de que Blaine hiciera lo mismo lo presentó con algunos integrantes de la familia, ya que algunos ya lo conocían. Cuando terminaron se sentaron en el único sillón disponible y tomaron un vaso con agua.

En la sala se estaban hablando temas sin importancia como futbol e intercambio de recetas, razón por la que Blaine se adaptó de maravilla a la charla. Rachel y Kurt en el medio de la conversación habian empezado a hablar de la musica y terminaron yéndose a la cocina para ayudar a Carole con la comida.

"Está bien, pueden ayudarme...solo si Kurt me cuenta como ahora está con Blaine"

"¡Mamá! Dijo el castaño algo avergonzado"

"¿Quieres volver allí dentro para hablar de futbol y viejas recetas?" Susurró Rachel después de haberle dado un codazo al chico pálido.

Kurt rápidamente se sentó en la silla mas cercana y dijo "¿Por donde quieres que empiece?"

"Bueno...¿Como sucedió?" Preguntó la mujer, dejando de cocinar para prestar toda su atención a las palabras que su hijo iba a decir.

"Bueno...yo estaba determinado a buscar al indicado y cuando terminé con Adam me puse mal porque pensé que nunca lo iba a encontrar, pero Blaine me dijo que siguiera buscando. Un día estaba muy mal y Blaine me invitó al parque para levantarme el ánimo, hicimos un picnic, me cantó una cancion y pasamos la tarde riendo y nos dimos cuenta de que nos sentíamos distintos...pero de una buena forma y salimos varias veces mas, hasta que un día hablamos de como nos sentíamos y si estabamos dispuestos a arriesgar nuestra amistad para convertirla en algo más...y bueno...lo tomamos"

"¡Que lindos!" Dijo Carole con entusiasmo mientras aplaudía levemente con una sonrisa.

Mientras Carole festejaba silenciosamente, Rachel abrazó al castaño fuertemente y le dijo "Felicidades Kurt, me alegro mucho por ti"

"Gracias Rach" Contestó el chico no tan pálido con dificultad ya que no podia respirar bien por el abrazo de su amiga y cuando ella por fin lo soltó tomó aire y dijo algo serio "¿Ahora si podemos ayudarte a cocina?"

Ambas mujeres se rieron y la mayor asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercaran.

* * *

En la sala la tia y la abuela intercambiaban recetas, mientras que Blaine, Finn y Burt estaban sumergidos en un charla de fútbol. Pero a la mitad de la charla Finn se notaba algo nervioso y cuando Burt le preguntó que le pasaba, el chico respondió "Les tengo que decir algo importante" Los dos hombres se acercaron para escucharlo. La mirada del chico alto se clavó en el piso, cosa que hizo asustar a los demás "Estoy pensando en pedirle a Rachel si quiere ser mi esposa"

"Felicidades chico" Dijo Burt con una sonrisa a medida que le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

"Felicidades" Felicitó el morocho posando su mano en su hombro por pocos segundos "Espera" Dijo Blaine algo serio "¿Por que tienes esa cara?"

"Es que no estoy seguro"

"¿Por que?" Preguntó un muy confundido Burt.

"Es que...¿Y si me dice que no? ¿Y si no soy buen esposo? ¿Y si pasa una semana y quiere el divorcio? No podría resistir eso.

"Finn, amas a Rachel, es una buena chica y se puede notar cuanto ella te ama a ti cada vez que la ves a los ojos, tiene un brillo especial, además se conocen hace varios años" Dijo Burt tranquilamente.

"Seis" Interrumpió Finn con una sonrisa recordando cada uno a su lado.

El hombre mayor sonrió "¿Ves? No hay nada de que preocuparse"

"Tienes razón pa, gracias" Agradeció el mas alto a medida que se acercaba para darle un abrazo.

"Espera" Interrumpió Blaine "¿Como lo harás?"

"¿Que cosa?"

"¿Como se lo pedirás? Tiene que ser especial"

Finn se quedó unos minutos pensándolo, le faltaba ese 'detalle' "No lo se, algo se me ocurrirá ¿Tu? ¿Como lo hiciste con Kurt? Mi mamá me contó"

"Bueno..." Ese era otro 'detalle' olvidado porque habian inventado la manera en la que empezaron a salir pero no la manera en la que se lo había preguntado "...discúlpenme, debo hablar con Kurt, creo que me olvidé algo en el auto y él tiene las llaves, con permiso" Y con eso se fue como un rayo a la cocina dejando a dos hombres atónitos detrás. "Disculpen señoritas ¿Les molesta si me robo a mi novio unos minutos?"

"Claro que no, adelante" Respondió Carole con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El morocho tomó del brazo al castaño y lo llevó al auto mientras ignoraba las preguntas del castaño, solo una vez dentro del auto lo escucho.

"Blaine ¿Que pasa?" Preguntó Kurt algo preocupado, buscando en la cara del morocho algo que le contestara su pregunta.

"Finn me preguntó como te habia preguntado si querias ser mi novio y Burt estaba ahí y yo no sabia que decir" Dijo Blaine histérico, estaba preocupado que su repentina salida de la casa fuera causando te una sospecha por parte de los hombres dentro de la casa.

"¿Qué les dijiste?"

"Nada, dije que me habia olvidado algo en el auto y que tenias las llaves ¿Qué les digo Kurt? Dejamos un detalle sin inventar…que despitados" Para este punto el morocho estaba hablando rápido, estaba nervioso y acelerado y tantos sentimientos mas mezclados.

"Hey…" Susurró el castaño tómandolo de las manos "Tranquilízate, miráme" Blaine continuaba mirando un punto con los ojos como melones, mientras trataba de respirar adecuadamente "Blaine, mírame" El chico mencionado hizo lo que le dijo "Solo se nos olvido, somos humanos, estas cosas pasan, solo debemos inventar algo ¿Si? No hay problema, estás haciendo un excelente trabajo y estoy muy agradecido." Terminó con una sonrisa y casi un minuto después el otro chico habia vuelto a la normalidad.

"Está bien…y si…¿Te lo pregunté con un picnic, como la primera vez que salimos?" Propuso el morocho.

"Mm…¿No es muy repetitivo?"

"Es verdad, quizás…como la primera vez que nos conocimos" Dijo con una sonrisa gigante.

"¿Lo recuerdas?" Preguntó Kurt con brillo en sus ojos.

"Como olvidarlo…"

"Me parece bien" Contestó Kurt con una sonrisa antes de bajarse del auto.

Volvieron a entrar a la casa, Blaine volvió a la conversación en la que estaba involucrado.

"Lamento haberme ido así, pensé que no había traído mi celular… ¿En que estábamos?"

"No importa muchacho" Dijo tranquilamente Burt.

"Te estaba preguntando como le preguntaste a Kurt que fuera tu novio" Contestó Finn con mucha curiosidad.

* * *

Bueno, ni siquiera me molesté en corregirlo, es que tenia que subirlo, espero que les haya gustado.

En el siguiente capítulo, como pudieron leer, van a enterarse de como se conocieron, espero que se me ocurra algo copado :P

Estoy muy contenta porque estos dias un monton de personas comentaron, siguieron y le dieron favorito a esta historia, así que muchisimas gracias, significa muuuuucho para mi.

Respuestaaas:

Candy Criss: Blaine es gay y lo sabe, solo que es no sale con muchas personas. No, Nick y Kurt no fueron novios. Ya verás lo que hace Nick... :O

Monsetziita: Gracias! Jajajaja, quien no? :P Me pasa lo mismo con Niff :3

Elbereth3: Perdón que me haya tardado tanto pero tuve un fin de semana movido. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Ya verás lo que pasa entre Kurt y Derek :O

Darckel: Muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado este también.

AlexaColfer: Jajaja yo también :3

Gracias como siempre a todos los que leen, le dan favorito, siguen y comentan esta fic, iluminan mis dias :3

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	8. Cap8: Reunión

Cap.8: Reunión

El morocho respiró hondo y miró un punto indefinido en la ventana detrás de los dos hombres, como si en ella se proyectara aquel día.

"Bueno…hice lo mismo que el día en el que nos conocimos cuando éramos mas chicos…lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer…yo salía del colegio como cualquier otro día, iba hablando con mis amigos sobre nuestra reciente banda, todos estábamos muy emocionados, todos pensamos que podríamos triunfar y ser famosos. Siempre con mis amigos nos íbamos todos juntos del colegio y cada uno se iba a su casa a medida que avanzábamos, pero me había olvidado una carpeta debajo del banco y no quería retrasar a mis amigos, así que les dije que siguieran sin mí, me despedí de ellos y volví al colegio. Entré al aula y agarré mi carpeta, pero cuando levanté la vista había un chico pálido en uno de los bancos del fondo que estaba con la cabeza acostada sobre sus brazos, yo no sabía que hacer o que decir, era la primera vez que veía a aquel chico. Finalmente, tomé valor…"

***Flashback***

"**Hey ¿Estás bien? Todos ya se fueron" Dijo el morocho a medida que se acercaba al chico lenta y tímidamente.**

**Kurt levantó rápidamente la cabeza sobresaltado, no pensó que nadie iba a estar en el aula a esa hora "Emm…sí, estoy bien. Siempre me quedo hasta mas tarde"**

**Blaine frunció el ceño en confusión, lo único que él quería hacer todos los días era salir lo más temprano posible del colegio "¿Por qué?"**

"**Es que…a la salida me molestaban y descubrí que quedarme acá un rato mas es la solución"**

**El otro chico frunció sus pequeñas cejas rectangulares ¿Por qué iba a ser esa la solución? "Pero eso no parece bien"**

"**Pero es lo mejor que se me ocurrió para evitar problemas" Dijo el chico pálido encogiéndose de hombros.**

"**¿Qué hiciste?" Preguntó algo temeroso el morocho, tenía miedo, quizás había hecho algo muy malo y por eso lo estaban persiguiendo.**

"**¿De qué hablas?"**

"**¿Qué hiciste para que te empezaran a molestar? Debiste hacer algo para que te molestaran"**

**El chico pálido se molestó un poco, el era inocente "Yo no hice nada…es que…a ellos no les gusta…como soy" Terminó respondiendo con la mirada clavada al suelo, eso dolía demasiado, el hecho de que él no había hecho nada malo.**

**El chico con ojos avellana se acercó rápidamente al desconocido y puso una mano bajo su barbilla, alzándola "No te pongas triste…si quieres te puedo mostrar algo que te va a hacer sentir mejor" Dijo con una gran sonrisa y con tono de entusiasmo en su voz.**

**El chico pálido se quedó pensando un momento…quizás….si eso lo iba a hacer sentir mejor…su papá no se molestaría si llegaba un poco mas tarde a su casa. Así que terminó por asentir con la cabeza lentamente.**

"**Perfecto, vamos" Dijo Blaine antes de agarrar la mano del otro chico y correr fuera del aula.**

**Salieron del colegio y el rubor se instaló en las mejillas de Kurt en el camino.**

**Corrieron bastante hasta llegar a un lugar lleno de césped y árboles altos, flores aparecían con más frecuencia a medida que avanzaban, cada vez había más colores, más variedad, cada vez había mas aromas.**

**Subieron a una colina no muy alta cubierta por flores y pasto con algunos arbustos en la cima, allí se sentaron.**

**A medida que avanzaban Kurt veía maravillado con la boca semi abierta la belleza del lugar, no estaba lejos del colegio pero parecía otro mundo, completamente diferente. Podía ver los distintos tonos de rojo, amarillo y naranja alrededor de la colina, como el naranja pintaba los bordes inferiores de las nubes y como de la parte superior se encargaba se encargaba de desaparecer en el celeste. A medida que avanzaba la vista se veía mas hermosa, si miraba arriba estaba violeta, luego azul y celeste cada vez mas claro y a medida que movía la cabeza para adelante el cielo se aclaraba hasta llegar al amarillo. Era un hermoso atardecer, el mejor que había visto Kurt.**

**Y al sentar en la punta de la colina Kurt no pudo describir los mil y un sentimientos que tenía amontonados. Era demasiado hermoso, no había mucho viento, el sol le brindaba calor y ver alrededor de él era simplemente una maravilla.**

**Mientras el castaño miraba maravillado el cielo Blaine giró la cabeza para verlo. En ese instante, en ese momento no podía creer lo lindo que se veía su futuro amigo, bajo la luz del sol, con sus ojos brillando de emoción.**

"**Es hermoso" Dijo un emocionado Kurt.**

"**Lo es" Respondió Blaine casi en un susurro con sus ojos fijados en el castaño.**

***Fin del flashback***

"…así que fuimos al mismo lugar y se lo pregunté" Terminó el morocho con una simple sonrisa.

Los otros dos hombres sonrieron en respuesta e inmediatamente el momento creado se rompió con el grito de Carole desde la cocina anunciando la hora de la comida.

Todos se levantaron y se sentaron a la mesa. La conversación había empezado tranquila, hablando de autos, de ropa, libros…temas ordinarios.

Burt giró su cabeza para ver a su hijo y dijo "Blaine nos estuvo contando cómo se conocieron" El chico pálido inmediatamente miró su padre "Y la verdad es que estoy muy contento por ustedes. Ya era hora"

_-Y ahí está de nuevo-_

Ambos chicos se quedaron petrificados, no sabían que responder ante eso, por suerte Carole pasó una mano sobre el brazo de su marido y agregó "Lo que Burt quiere decir es que ustedes hacen linda pareja y esperábamos que en algún momento estuvieran juntos"

"¿Cómo que lo esperaban?" Preguntó Kurt sin poder creerle a sus oídos.

"Bueno, sí. Es que hacían linda pareja, yo sabía que iban a terminar juntos" Respondió su padre con sinceridad.

"Buen ojo" Dijo Blaine al tiempo que pasaba su mano sobre la mano de Kurt que estaba sobre la mesa.

"Y la verdad es que ya te extrañábamos Blaine, ahora mas que nada tienes que venir mas seguido" Dijo la esposa del mecánico.

"Claro, gracias Carole"

"¿Hace cuanto tiempo están juntos?" Preguntó la mujer.

"Hace seis meses" Respondió Blaine emocionado.

"Kurt me contó que le cantaste una canción cuando empezaron a salir"

Blaine asintió felizmente con la cabeza "Efectivamente, I'm Yours"

"¡Amo esa canción! ¿Después de comer puedes cantarla?"

"Lo haría pero no traje la guitarra, para la próxima ya sé que no puede faltar"

El resto de la comida el castaño se la pasó callado, no quería decir nada que le hiciera meter la pata, porque sabía que tarde o temprano después de mucho hablar iba a dejar escapar algo y eso era imperdonable.

Blaine, por otro lado, hablaba con todos, estaba relajado y confiado, hacía chistes, daba su punto de vista de algunos temas y escuchaba atentamente y en ningún momento pareció tener ningún problema. Es más. El morocho realmente estaba orgulloso de las cosas que decía que había hecho con Kurt, se había olvidado que estaba mintiendo. Pero estaba todavía más emocionado de lo que planeaba hacer después de la reunión.

* * *

Generalmente solo uso Flashbacks en mi otra fic: Recuerdos en blanco y negro, pero lo veía muy necesario.

Lo del atardecer me inspiré en una foto que saqué hoy en el balcón de mi casa que es muy linda: ( .com)/p/dflo6nPGW4/ (Borren parentesis)

Para los que no saben:

Tengo una cuenta de twitter para mis fics, donde cada tanto pongo spoilers y cuando actulizo, siganme! ( )/Klainer_4everEspero que les haya gustado la reunión, la forma en la que se conocieron y que sientan curiosidad por lo que va a venir :O

Respuestaaas:

AlexaColfer: Jajaja, lo se.

LigiaOO: Me alegro que te guste :D

Elbereth3: Jajaja es verdad, pobresito empezó nervioso pero por suerte lo supo controlar. Finn y Kurt son hermanos :P

Mariam: Si, son el mismo dia pero en diferentes tiempos, la reunion es un almuerzo y lo de Derek una cena :O Gracias por comentar.

: Gracias! :D

Gabriela Cruz: Que bueno que hayas leído este también y me legro que te haya gustado.

Se que muchas personas comentaron en otros capitulos como IrmaDCazula (Bienvenida!) y Fioreeh-VCC.

Gracias por su apoyo, esta fic realmente resultó mejor de lo que yo esperaba :D

Gracias a los que leen, le dan favorito, siguen y comentan esta fic, son geniales! :D

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	9. Cap9: Idiota

Cap. 9: Idiota.

El morocho estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con el pecho inflado de orgullo mientras que el castaño estaba mudo, con una expresión indescifrable. Ambos habían salido de la casa y se volvieron a subir al auto y cuando lo hicieron Blaine giró dando un saltito en el asiento del acompañante para mirar al castaño conductor.

"¿Y?" Dijo lleno de emoción el chico con rulos.

"¿Y qué?" Preguntó con ceño fruncido el chico pálido confundido.

"¿Cómo nos salió?" Preguntó con otra gran sonrisa. No era una pregunta, él ya sabía que les había ido excelente pero quería saber si su amigo pensaba lo mismo.

El conductor frunció todavía más el ceño ladeando ligeramente su cabeza "Bien" Dijo como si no fuera importante, como si no estuviera convencido de lo que había dicho.

La boca de Blaine por poco toca el piso "¿Bien? Nos fue increíble, Carole nos invitó el domingo"

"Pero es mentira Blaine, todo lo que hiciste o dijiste fue una mentira dentro de esa casa ¿No te sientes mal?"

"Hey, no es tan malo, solo fue una mentira piadosa ¿Por qué estás así?"

"Es que…" Dijo a medida que se encogía de hombros y miraba el asiento "A cada minuto que pasaba me sentía más y más culpable"

El morocho lentamente posó su mano en una de las rodillas del otro chico "Déjame manejar"

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y se bajó del auto para cambiar de asiento.

El viaje estuvo callado, ya que los pensamientos tenían prisionero a la mente del joven sentado ahora en el asiento del acompañante mientras miraba por la ventana, sin mirar nada en realidad.

Ya era tarde, el sol se movía lentamente para dar paso a la luna que vendría unas horas después y Blaine miraba a la gigante bola amarilla en el cielo desesperado, deseando con la mirada que no se fuera, no todavía.

Cuando por fin el auto paró definitivamente Kurt volvió a la realidad, pero de pronto, se dio cuenta que esa no era su casa.

Mirando de un lado al otro con el ceño fruncido tratando de entender dónde estaban preguntó "¿Dónde estamos?"

Pero Blaine no estaba, ya se había bajado del auto y estaba abriendo la puerta para que Kurt saliera del automóvil.

El castaño bajó y miró cada rincón del lugar y pronto las preguntas no fueron necesarias, giró su cabeza para ver al otro chico y ambos se sonrieron y caminaron entre árboles muy altos, había cada vez más flores a medida que avanzaban y cada vez había más variedad de ellas y más fragancias.

Los jóvenes caminaban con una sonrisa gigante, tranquilos, callados. Ya sabían que hacer, a donde ir, ya habían estado allí más de una vez.

Después de caminar subieron la colina y se sentaron en el punto más alto de ésta, entre algunos arbustos.

Ambos respiraron profundamente y suspiraron. Se miraron y se rieron.

"Gracias" Dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa mientras volvía a mirar el hermoso paisaje.

"Solo relájate ¿Si? No es para tanto, disfruta esto" Respondió el morocho antes de pasar un brazo por sus hombros y acercándose más a él.

Kurt cerró los ojos para hacer exactamente eso, relajarse, lo necesitaba. Cuando los abrió Blaine estaba más cerca que antes. Lo vio a los ojos por unos minutos y el otro chico se acercó un poco.

Pero cuando estaba a mitad de camino Blaine se detuvo, quería besarlo pero su mente fue la que se lo prohibió, Kurt estaba mal y necesitaba su apoyo y sus palabras de aliento, no necesitaba un beso que lo confundiera y empeorara el desorden que seguramente tenía en su cabeza.

El castaño notó que Blaine se había detenido ¿No quería besarlo? ¿Se había arrepentido? Pero a él le podría venir bien un beso y más si era de Blaine, así que tomó todo el coraje que encontró en su cuerpo y se acercó lo que faltaba para que sus labios se unieran en un tierno y dulce beso.

Una vez que aquellos labios tocaron los de Blaine, el morocho se encargó de hacer desaparecer todas las cosas que lo habían hecho para hace algunos segundos atrás para poner una mano en la mejilla del chico pálido para profundizar el beso, cosa que provocó que el otro chico pasara sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

Después de varios minutos de besarse empezó a hacer frío, la tarde se estaba convirtiendo en noche y el viento estaba pegando fuerte. Kurt empezó a templar inconscientemente, cosa que el morocho notó al instante y fue la razón por la que se apartó para romper el beso.

"Toma mi campera" Dijo el morocho a medida que se sacaba dicha prenda y se la daba a su ¿Amigo? ¿Novio de mentira? A Kurt.

El chico la aceptó y le agradeció con una sonrisa, se la puso y caminaron de nuevo hasta el auto.

El viaje fue corto, llegaron a su casa y hasta que Kurt no llegó a su habitación no se acordó que había arreglado algo con Derek. Desesperado vio el reloj que estaba en una de las mesitas de luz.

_-21:00, tengo tiempo-_

Ya más tranquilo, se fue al baño, tomó una ducha, hizo uso de algunas cremas, se vistió y se fue a la sala, donde estaba Blaine sentado en el sillón mirando la televisión.

"Vuelvo en un rato" Dijo despreocupadamente el castaño.

El morocho frunció el ceño y a parto la mirada del televisor para enfocarla en Kurt "¿A dónde vas?"

"Voy a salir Sr. Chusma" Dijo antes de sacar la lengua y reír "Vuelvo en un rato"

Con un movimiento de mano el chico pálido se retiró del departamento.

_-Que no sea Derek, que no sea Derek, por favor Dios que no sea Derek. Aunque…no sería capaz…¿O sí? No después de lo que pasó hace un rato, pero por si acaso, solo por si acaso por favor que no se vaya con Derek, puede que ese idiota solo quiera llamar la atención de Kurt cuando se sienta solo. Seguramente solo quiere a alguien que esté ahí cuando se sienta solo, alguien que se preocupe por él…idiota._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :D

Seguro ya saben que va a pasar en el siguiente capítulo :O Chan chan chaaan...por el lado positivo van a volver el fin de semana a fingir que son novios asi que wiiiii :D

Estoy leyendo una fic (en ingles) que la estoy terminando y me gusta mucho, se llama In the Jungle, si tienen tiempo pasen a leerla porque es muuuy linda, hasta me puse a llorar en ciertas partes, pero les tiene que gustar el inglés :P

Ya arreglé los links del capítulo anterior, pero los pongo de nuevo (borren parentesis).

Imagen en la que me inspiré para describir el atardecer y la saqué yo :D : ( .com)/p/dflo6nPGW4/

Twitter de las fics donde por momentos subo spoilers :P : ( .com)/Klainer_4ever

Respuestaaaas:

Gabriela Cruz: Gracias! Espero que te haya gustado éste.

AlexaColfer: Gracias! :D

darckel: Gracias, habrá que esperar un poco :)

Elbereth3: Me alegro que te haya gustado el flashback :3 Y espero que te haya gustado la foto y la hayas podido ver. Hoy tambien tuvo un ataque de espontaneidad :)

Guest (que creo que es Mariam :P): Gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado. Ya lo arreglé, espero que ahora si la puedas ver :)

Candy Criss: Lo de Derek se va a saber en el siguiente capitulo :O

Una vez mas muchas gracias a tod s l s que leen, le dan favorito, siguen y comentan esta fic, son mas que geniales ya que el numero crece y crece :D

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	10. Cap10: Depende

Cap. 10: Depende.

El castaño se acercó lentamente al cartel verde del lugar y entró con algo de duda. Caminó hasta la fila para pedir su café.

A los pocos minutos alguien se puso demasiado cerca atrás de él en la fila. Así que el chico pálido se dio vuelta para pegarle, o insultarlo o algo pero esas ideas se borraron en el instante en el que vio que esa persona no era cualquier persona.

"Derek" Dijo con una sonrisa antes de abrazarlo.

"Kurt, no tienes una idea de lo que te extrañé" Dijo el chico alto y rubio a medida que le devolvía el abrazo.

Una mujer interrumpió el momento aclarándose la garganta detrás de la caja registradora "Disculpen ¿Le puedo tomar su pedido?" Preguntó la chica con un poco de vergüenza pero con una amable sonrisa.

"Oh, claro…si" Respondió Kurt algo apenado, rompiendo el abrazo y volteando a ver a la chica "Quiero un mocca sin grasa por favor"

"¿Algo para comer?"

"No, gracias" El chico sacó su billetera y le pagó a la mujer y se corrió para recibir su orden, Derek hizo lo mismo.

Los dos jóvenes no hablaron hasta que tenían sus cafés en las manos y sus cuerpos sentados en una mesa.

"Kurt lamento no haberte hablado durante mi viaje, estaba muy ocupado y-" El rubio fue interrumpido por la mano alzada del castaño.

"Tengo que decirte algo relacionado con eso" El rubio asintió con la cabeza y Kurt continuó "No quiero estar con alguien que no me habla y que esta ¨ocupado¨ todo el tiempo, porque siento que no le importo, porque si en verdad te importara tanto harías tiempo para verme, no quiero salir mas con vos Derek, simplemente no me gusta"

"Pero Kurt realmente quiero estar contigo" _–En mi cama-_ "Por favor dame una oportunidad"

"Tuviste 5 semanas para hacer algo, lo lamento Derek, hubieras demostrado que te importaba antes" Terminó por decir Kurt antes de pararse e irse.

"Esto no va a quedar así" Dijo el rubio al aire.

Cuando él quería a alguien en su cama lo tenía al chasquear sus dedos, como en su viaje y después de él, y Kurt no iba a ser la excepción.

Al llegar a su casa tiró en el cesto de basura el vaso vacío que anteriormente contenía café y prendió las luces para no chocarse con nada en el camino a su habitación. Pero antes de emprender dicho viaje se encontró con Blaine dormido en el sillón, en su mano el control remoto y la televisión sin sonido y con una imagen en blanco y negro.

Con una sonrisa y con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado el castaño se quedó mirándolo, se veía algo preocupado ya que sus cejas estaban apenas fruncidas, pero se veía adorable de todas formas.

De la nada el morocho comenzó a temblar ligeramente, cosa que Kurt notó al instante. Por lo que dicho chico se fue corriendo lo más silenciosamente posible y volvió después de unos segundos con una frazada, con la que tapó al chico que seguía durmiendo.

El chico pálido se acercó al sillón, se agachó y acarició aquellos revueltos y morochos rulos con restos de gel mientras sonría ligeramente al recordar que al otro chico no le gustaba el gel pero había hecho un esfuerzo por él, luego acarició su mejilla que se teñía ligeramente de rojo.

Solo cuando el morocho se movió un poco fue cuando el castaño se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, rápidamente se paró y le dio un beso en la frente "Buenas noches Blaine" Susurró, y con eso se fue a su habitación.

El chico sintió un repentino calor, por lo que se destapó rápidamente y comenzó a estirarse…momento ¿Cuándo se había tapado?

Abrió rápidamente los ojos y tomó la frazada que antes lo cubría. Una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro _–Kurt-_

Pero…no podía estar contento por tan adorable gesto, no después de que a la noche seguramente el castaño se había ido con Derek…como odiaba ese nombre.

Con el ceño fruncido se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina, siguiendo el delicioso aroma.

"Buen día bello durmiente" Saludó el chico pálido con una gran sonrisa mientras acercaba una taza de café a la barra de la cocina.

"Buen día" Respondió secamente Blaine a medida que se refregaba los ojos y se sentaba en uno de los bancos.

"Hey ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dormiste bien?" Preguntó Kurt mientras lo miraba preocupado.

"Depende" Contestó el morocho antes de tomar un sorbo del café.

"¿De qué?" Preguntó el otro chico confundido, con el ceño fruncido.

"De lo que hayas hecho ayer a la noche" Dijo Blaine antes de mirar fijamente al castaño en espera a una respuesta.

"¿Por qué depende de eso?" Preguntó un incrédulo Kurt.

"Dime la verdad… ¿Estuviste con Derek?"

"Si…" Y esas dos letras se clavaron en el pecho de Blaine como dagas. Su dolor su reflejó en su cara, ya que sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y su mano estaba sobre su pecho, cosa que Kurt notó y fue la razón por la que siguió "…pero…quería hablar con él…le dije que no quería seguir con él porque simplemente las cosas no funcionaban, no me trataba como me lo merecía"

La cara de Blaine se transformó inmediatamente al oír las palabras que salían de la boca del chico pálido. Sabía que debía apoyar a su amigo porque las separaciones no eran lindas pero no podía ocultar su felicidad, porque después de todo Derek era un tarado y porque por fin él tendría una oportunidad.

"Entonces…" Siguió Kurt con una gran sonrisa "¿Dormiste bien?"

"Claro que si, gracias por la frazada" Respondió el morocho con otra sonrisa.

"De nada" Dijo Kurt antes de darle un beso en la mejilla al morocho e ir a la puerta de la casa para agarrar una campera, su bolso y las llaves "Me voy a trabajar, en un rato nos vemos"

"Adiós Hummel" Saludó Blaine con una gran sonrisa, ese iba a ser una gran día.

* * *

Es muy corto, lo se, lo se, pero bueno...chau Derek (por ahora)

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo :D

Reeespuestaaas:

AlexaCofer: Espero que te haya gustado lo que paso ahora con Derek, yo se que muchos lo esperaban :P

Gabriela Cruz: Espero que te haya gustado :D

monsetziita: Jajajaja, si, son muy tiernos :3

Fioreeh-VCC: Perdón por confundirte :P Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

Isse DeLuna: Bienvenida! :D Los sentimientos de Nick siguen existiendo. Si, ojalá porque ese tema de la amistad y noviazgo es complicado y eso lo digo por experiencia :P

Elbereth3: Jajajaja. Cuando termines de leerlo (si es que todavia no lo terminaste) decime que te pareció, a mi me encantó y me recomendaron otra pero todavia no tengo tiempo para leerlo :/

Mariam P: Perdón por confundirte :/ Gracias por leer y comentar! :D

Gracias a l s que leen, a l s que dan favorito siguen y comentan esta historia, son verdaderamente geniales :3

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	11. Cap11: Como en los viejos tiempos

Cap.11: Como en los viejos tiempos.

_-Es ahora o nunca- _Pensó el morocho mientras tomaba el último sorbo de su café, cuando lo hizo se paró rápidamente, agarró su guitarra y comenzó a practicar.

* * *

El castaño sentía como todo en el trabajo se caía a pedazos, sabia de primera mano que trabajar en el mundo de la moda no iba a ser fácil pero no sabía cuánto.

Había muchísimas cosas de las que se debía hacer cargo y no sabía por dónde empezar, se sentía como Anne Hathaway en 'El Diablo Viste A La Moda'

Al llegar a su casa tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, cualquier ruido le molestaba. Cuando entró vio a un muy concentrado Blaine practicando algo en la guitarra, cosa que le construyó una media sonrisa en su rostro que lo acompaño en su viaje hasta la cocina.

"Hey ¿Cómo te fue hoy?" Preguntó el guitarrista algo nervioso ocultando todas las hojas en las que estaba escribiendo y dejando el instrumento de cuerda a un lado para luego ir a la cocina también.

"Mal" Contestó en un suspiro el castaño mientras hundía su cara entre sus manos que estaban apoyadas sobre la mesada, con una vaso de agua al lado "Tuve un día horrible, tenía un millón de cosas para hacer y como no sabía por dónde empezar retrasé todo. Me sorprende si tuviera que volver la semana que viene"

"Hey…tranquilo…no digas así ¿Sabes porque no te despidieron?" Dijo con intención de animar a su amigo Blaine mientras se acercaba a su lado y con su mano acariciaba su espalda formando círculos. Cuando el chico pálido levantó la cabeza para oír la respuesta fue cuando el morocho continuó "Porque eres un genio de la moda" _–Bien, una sonrisa-_"Además ¿A quién le importa que te haya ido mal un día? A todos nos puede pasar Kurt, somos humanos, no por eso te van a despedir… ¿Si? Tranquilo"

El castaño volvió a suspirar _–Quizás tenga razón-_ e inmediatamente con sus brazos rodeó la cintura del chico de menos estatura.

Blaine le devolvió su abrazo envolviendo el cuello de Kurt con sus brazos antes de susurrarle "¿Sabes? Tenía una sorpresa para ti hoy"

El chico más alto levantó la cabeza rápidamente y se le quedó mirando sorprendido "¿Enserio?"

"Si…pero no importa, estás mal y no creo que quieras una sorpresa, lo mejor es que vayas a la cama ¿Si?"

"Pero yo quiero sorpresa" Contestó Kurt a modo de berrinche, separándose del abrazo al dar una gran pisada con un pie, cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho y poner puchero. El castaño había puesto en práctica los años que había visto a su amigo haciendo berrinches.

"Oh no Hummel, los berrinches son cosa mía, no me vas a convencer" Respondió el morocho alzando la cabeza.

El chico pálido inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha, abrió grande los ojos que lanzaban una mirada suplicante mientras dejaba el puchero de antes, se veía igual que el gato con botas en 'Shrek'.

_-Se fuerte Blaine, se fuerte, tu puedes…Oh pero mira esos ojos brillantes, azules y grandes. Parece un gato pidiendo por favor que lo amen…-_ Pensó Blaine antes de soltar un largo suspiro, lo miró de reojo al otro chico y dijo "Esta bien, vamos" haciendo una seña con la mano antes de caminar hacia la sala para agarrar su guitarra mientras Kurt estaba saltando y aplaudiendo ligeramente de la emoción.

Pero el sonido de su teléfono celular dejó varado al morocho a medio camino. Lo agarró y atendió la llamada.

"¿Hola?"

"¡Blaine! ¿Podemos ir a tu casa?" En la otra línea se escuchaba el sonido de autos, bocinas y gente charlando de fondo.

"Jeff ahora no puedo, justo iba a salir"

"Demasiado tarde ¿Nos bajas a abrir?"

El morocho suspiró y dio media vuelta para ver decepcionado al chico pálido que escuchaba atentamente cada palabra "¿Nos?"

"¿Bajas o no?"

El chico de menor estatura cortó la comunicación, Jeff era su mejor amigo pero a veces solo quería matarlo.

"Lo lamento, Jeff está abajo con no sé quien mas. Yo no sabía nada, no lo habíamos arreglado"

"Está bien" Respondió Kurt fingiendo estar ofendido "Pero me lo darás mañana"

"Lo prometo" Contestó Blaine con una sonrisa antes de agarrar sus llaves y salir del departamento.

Cuando el chico desapareció de la habitación el castaño fue a la cocina, abrió una alacena bien alta, de donde sacó papas fritas y otras bolsas de comida chatarra, cosas que había puesto allí para que el morocho no las pudiera alcanzar ya que Kurt era muy estricto con el tema de la comida chatarra, pero situaciones especiales ameritaban comida especial. Sabía que seguramente Jeff había conseguido que el resto del grupo accediera a la loca idea de Blaine para volver a ser la banda que era en secundaria, así que no perdió un segundo en dudar para sacar dicha comida, muchos vasos y agua. Ya había tenido experiencia en estos asuntos ya que algunas reuniones de la banda habían sido en la casa del chico pálido y sabía que no paraban de comer y una vez satisfechos practicaban.

Ya cuando Kurt escuchó las voces y risas que venían acercándose detrás de la puerta sonrió ampliamente, extrañaba aquellos viejos tiempos en los que todo era música y amistad y ninguna responsabilidad.

Cuando los chicos aparecieron en la sala Jeff, Nick y Blaine corrieron a la mesa y Wes y David fueron corriendo a Kurt para abrazarlo.

"No te imaginas cuanto te extrañé Kurt" Admitió Wes luego de romper el abrazo y ver la comida que le esperaba.

"Oh, yo también" Agregó David a medida que palmeaba la espalada del extrañado chico.

"Yo también los extrañé muchos chicos, extrañaba verlos todos juntos como los viejos tiempos" Admitió el castaño con una nostálgica sonrisa.

"Para ser sincero extrañaba la comida" Dijo Jeff con la boca llena de papas.

"Por favor mastica" Suplicó Nick antes de cerrar los ojos.

Todos se rieron y las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de rojo a medida que masticaba.

"Esto solo lo hace porque están ustedes, sino no me deja comer esta comida" Dijo Blaine.

"Es que a nosotros nos quiere" Dijo Wes con una sonrisa y Kurt asintió con la cabeza confirmándolo.

"Chicos me encanta verlos juntos pero tengo un importante trabajo que terminar, así que si me disculpan…"

"Claro" Dijo David.

Mientras comían todos hablaban y reían de chistes. Cuando por fin terminaron se pusieron serios.

"Bien… ¿Qué deberíamos hacer primero?" Preguntó Blaine.

"¿Darle un nombre a la banda?" Sugirió tímidamente Jeff.

"Eso es motivo de conflicto, no creo que sea una buena idea" Opinó Wes.

"¿Y si hacemos una canción para presentar a la discográfica?" Sugirió David.

"Esa es una buena idea" Aceptó Blaine con una gran sonrisa "¿Alguien en contra?" El morocho vio satisfactoriamente como todas las cabezas giraban de un lado para el otro, negando. Todas…excepto una "¿Nick?" Dijo en un tono elevado el morocho al ver que su amigo estaba en las nubes, mirando embobado a Kurt.

El chico mencionado aterrizó abruptamente al planeta tierra, sobresaltándose "¿Qué?"

"¿Estas en contra?"

"Emm…perdón, no estaba prestando atención ¿En contra de qué?"

"En hacer una nueva canción para presentar en la discográfica"

"No, no, claro que no"

"Muy bien, pon mas atención la próxima vez"

Nick asintió lentamente ante la advertencia del morocho pero no cumplió, toda la práctica se la pasó mirando a Kurt y Blaine estuvo toda la práctica llamándole la atención _–Como en los viejos tiempos-_Pensó el morocho.

* * *

Bueno, este es un poco mas largo y actualicé muy rápido porque bueno...pensé que no los podía dejar con el anterior capítulo solamente :P

Así que espero que les haya gustado este :)

Respuestaas:

Gabriela Cruz: Ojalaá sea así

AlexaColfer: Ojalá que no vuelva :P

Isse DeLuna: A nadie le gustó :/ Exacto, todavía no se enteró, pero ya lo hará.. :O

Gracias a TOD S los que leen, le dan favorito, sigue y comenta esta historia, son GENIALES!

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	12. Cap12: Sorpresa

Cap.12: Sorpresa.

Blaine pudo sentir como su sangre hervía cada vez que Nick giraba su cabeza y se quedaba embobado con la visión del castaño, quien tenía su cara de concentración que…en realidad era muy tierna la forma en la que su ceño fruncido indicaba como luchaba por entender algo…pero ese no era le punto, el punto era que Nick al parecer no había aprendido nada del pasado.

Bastante amargado suspiró y con cansancio en su voz le dijo a su distraído amigo "Nick ¿Me acompañas a la habitación? Tengo que hacerte una pregunta importante"

Y con esa declaración el morocho se ganó tres miradas curiosas y confundidas.

El chico nombrado giró su cabeza al instante pero confundido preguntó "Em… ¿Qué?"

El morocho rodó los ojos "Ven" Y sin decir mas nada se paró y caminó hasta su habitación, su amigo lo imitó y cuando ambos llegaron al destino el chico de menor estatura cerró la puerta.

"¿Que sucede Blaine?"

"Eres demasiado obvio"

"¿De qué hablas?"

El morocho suspiró, esto de admitir sentimientos no le estaba resultando fácil "Es obvio que a pesar de todo te sigue gustando Kurt"

"Lo lamento Blaine" Se apresuró a disculparse Nick "Es que simplemente no lo puedo evitar"

De repente los oídos del morocho no le prestaban mas atención a su amigo, un gusto amargo inundó su boca y una sensación horrible lo recorrió de pies a cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba retando a su amigo por querer a alguien. Él no era quien para decirle a quien puede querer y a quién no. De alguna forma era libre de querer al castaño, aunque a él no le gustara mucho la idea…pero algo que Nick debía saber era que él no era el único con ese sentimiento hacia Kurt y no era el único que trataría de conquistarlo.

"Está bien" Dijo el morocho interrumpiendo lo que el otro chico estaba diciendo "Solo te pido que le des tiempo y que no seas muy rápido ¿Si? Acaba de terminar con Derek y está muy sensible" _–Una gran pero necesaria mentira- _

Los ojos de Nick se abrieron hasta adaptarse al tamaño de platos "¿Me estás diciendo que Kurt está disponible?"

"Si, pero también te estoy diciendo que no te apresures por-"

"Esto es perfecto" Interrumpió el otro chico "Lo voy a invitar a salir"

Estaba dispuesto a salir de la habitación pero Blaine se lo permitió ya que lo agarró del brazo, llevándolo al lugar donde estaba antes "No debes apresurarte…Kurt ya tiene un pretendiente"

"¿Cómo es él?" Preguntó Nick algo decepcionado.

"No lo sé, no se lo pregunté, solo habla de cuan genial es y de cuanto lo quiere" Contestó el morocho tratando de disimular la sonrisa.

"¿Piensas que aun así debería acercarme?" Preguntó Nick antes de mirar a Blaine con una gran mezcla de emociones, en las que se encontraba la esperanza, la emoción, le desesperación y muchas mas.

El morocho se había quedado sin habla ¿Qué se suponía que debía contestar? No quería decir que si para no tener que competir contra él, tampoco le quería decir que no, estaría destrozado pensando que Kurt siempre seria inalcanzable, incluso después de tantos años. "No lo sé" Contestó sinceramente y con eso dejó toda la responsabilidad de elegir lo correcto a su amigo, cosa que le resultó un alivio.

Nick suspiró y dijo en un susurro "Mejor me voy, hoy estoy muy distraído y no creo que les pueda ayudar mucho"

Blaine apoyó la mano en su hombro en un gesto de apoyo, asintió con la cabeza y lo acompañó hasta la puerta que lo llevaba fuera del departamento.

Algunas horas mas de trabajo en la nueva canción fueron suficientes para la reencontrada banda, así que después de dichas horas se fueron, cuando Blaine volvió a la casa Kurt cerró uno de los cuadernos y se paró "¿Y? ¿Cómo les está yendo?"

"Creo que bien, estamos haciendo una nueva canción para presentar en la discográfica" Contestó Blaine con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

"¿Una nueva canción?" Un brillo iluminó los ojos azules del chico pálido "¿Sabes que con eso estás diciendo que seré el primero en escucharla, no?"

En el rostro del morocho se formó una gran sonrisa "Claro que si" Y se acercó lentamente hacia el castaño mientras dudaba en si en verdad debía acercarse a él ya que provocaba cosas que ni él podía controlar cada vez que estaban cerca.

Pero por otro lado no importaba, estaba dispuesto a conquistarlo y hacerle saber lo que sentía por él, no importaban los Warblers, ni la discográfica, ni Nick.

Cuando llegó hasta donde el chico mas alto estaba, rodeó con los brazos su cintura y acercó su cabeza a la de él lentamente para ver si el otro chico se oponía, pero en vez de eso encontró algo mucho mejor al ver que Kurt cerraba sus ojos y tiraba el cuaderno que tenía entre sus brazos al piso.

Lo besó lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para decirle sin palabras cuánto lo quería y que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por él.

Luego de unos minutos se alejaron para respirar "¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó un confundido y algo mareado castaño.

"¿Hice algo mal?" Preguntó Blaine preocupado y arrepentido "No te gustó…fue inapropiado….perdón, no debí hacerlo" Terminó diciendo antes de colocar una mano sobre su boca y una expresión de pánico.

Enseguida el chico pálido se acercó a él y colocó sus manos sobre la del morocho, que estaba tapando su boca "No, Blaine no es eso…en realidad…m-me gustó" Contestó Kurt a medida que su cara se tornaba totalmente roja.

Blaine se recuperó al instante y con una gran sonrisa al ver con gran ternura esa piel teñida de rojo de Kurt respondió "Vamos" Y el chico lo tomó de la mano y lo acompañó a la sala para agarrar su guitarra.

Kurt preguntó confundido "¿A dónde?"

"Te voy a dar tu sorpresa"

"¿No es mañana?"

El morocho paró luego de agarrar su guitarra en su lugar y giró lentamente enfrentando al castaño "¿Podrás esperar?" Preguntó con una sonrisa, sabiendo la respuesta.

Kurt negó rápidamente, la curiosidad lo estaba matando.

Blaine lo guió fuera del edificio al castaño sin soltar por un segundo su mano, solo se detuvo en su camino en el departamento para agarrar un moño de uno de sus cajones pero no explicó para que era.

Ambos se subieron al auto del chico pálido pero Blaine se sentó en el asiento del conductor, en la mitad del viaje Blaine paró en un costado de la calle sin aviso, razón por la que Kurt se lo quedó mirando en busca de una explicación.

"Cierra los ojos" Dijo Blaine a medida que buscaba en el asiento trasero el moño que había llevado.

"¿Para qué?" Preguntó el castaño bastante confundido.

"¿No confías en mi?" Preguntó Blaine con ojos de cachorro y puchero.

Kurt solo lo miró con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, con una mirada que decía _¿Enserio Blaine?_

"Es que no es una sorpresa si sabes donde es antes de que lleguemos" Agregó el morocho con tono infantil, como si tuviera el argumento perfecto para que sus padres le compren el juguete que estuvo viendo por horas.

Kurt sonrió con ternura y cerró los ojos. A los pocos segundos sintió como algo suave los cubría, giró un poco la cabeza para que a Blaine le fuera más fácil atarlo.

Blaine siguió manejando por casi diez minutos hasta que frenaron y lo único que pudo rescatar como pista Kurt sobre el lugar fue la música.

* * *

Mil perdones, se que tardé como un mes! Me quiero morir, nunca pensé que iba a tardar tanto :( Es que muchas cosas se me juntaron y no tuve la oportunidad, les juro que no va a volver a pasar.

Asi que...música, donde creen que Blaine llevó a Kurt? :O

ESpero que les haya gustado este capítulo, por fin Blaine esta dispuesto a conquistar a Kurt :3

También estuve ocupada pensando en una nueva fic. Si, no termino ninguna de las tres fics que estoy escribiendo y creoq ue ya saben por que es, siempre se me ocurren nuevas cosas. Siempre quise escribir esas historias de diablos y angeles con Kurt y Blaine y no se por que vi este momento como la mejor oportunidad para hacerlo.

Para los que quieren leer una buena fic Klaine en inglés les recomiendo A Political Romance y la secuela A Legal Romance, yo ya las conocía pero nunca me puse a leerlas y ambas son geniales, ahora estoy leyendo A Mafia Romance pero no está completa.

También estoy en una comunidad (la primera vez que estoy en una) que se llama Gleeks Fics!, pasen, no hay muchas fics pero bueno :P

Revieews :3:

Gabriela Cruz: Perdón por haber tardado taanto :S

Fioreeh-VCC: Yo también amo a Nick, es que tenía que hacer que alguien gustara de Kurt, además de Blaine claro. Perdón por haber tardado tanto :/

Mariam: :O Ya lo verás :P Jajaja, es verdad.

Elbereth3: Jajaja es verdad, el siguiente capítulo te prometo la sorpresa. Jajaja me alegra que te haya gustado.

Chesire de CrissColfer: Gracias! Bienvenida a esta fic y perdón por tardar tanto, no tardo tanto usualmente :P

Gracias a tod s por su gran paciencia, por leer, comentar, dar favorito y seguir esta fic, son geniales!

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	13. Cap13: Karaoke

Cap.13: Karaoke.

Blaine se estacionó y abrió su puerta para correr y abrir la del lado del otro chico para ayudarlo a bajar y a caminar hasta el lugar.

El castaño caminaba lentamente, sintiendo que en cualquier momento se chocaría con algo, con un brazo extendido para evitar tal accidente y con la otra mano agarrado fuertemente del morocho.

El chico de menor estatura no podía parar de reír ante la caminata de su mejor amigo.

"¡Blaine! No es gracioso"

"Si, si lo es ¿Por qué no te relajas y confías en mí?"

"Porque no me quieres decir dónde estamos y me tienes con los ojos vendados"

"Es porque es una sorpresa tontito, además quiero ver la cara que pondrás cuando veas donde estamos"

"Ja-ja, que gracioso. Sea cual fuere el lugar es muy ruidoso, apenas puedo escuchar mis quejas"

"¿De qué hablas? Te encanta este lugar"

"Eso ya lo veremos"

Y con eso Blaine rio aún más fuerte. Al entrar Blaine pidió una mesa y la mujer que los iba a llevar hasta el lugar lo miró al chico pálido con el ceño fruncido pero no preguntó nada.

Una vez sentados Blaine decidió que ya era hora "¿Estás listo?"

"Claro, no puedo esperar" Respondió Kurt dando pequeños saltos en su asiento a medida que aplaudía.

Blaine se acercó a Kurt y le quitó el moño sobre sus ojos. Cuando eso pasó los ojos del castaño se volvieron platos y su mandíbula tocó el suelo.

Estaban en un karaoke, pero no en uno cualquiera. En ese lugar fue la primera vez que salieron como amigos.

***Flashback***

"**¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó Kurt algo nervioso.**

"**Me dijiste que amas cantar ¿Cierto?"**

**El castaño asintió con la cabeza. Habían pasado 2 meses desde que Blaine y él se hablaban en el colegio, en el almuerzo y por mensajes de texto. En todo ese tiempo hablando habían aprendido muchas cosas sobre el otro. Pero aunque ya se conocieran los nervios no abandonaron el cuerpo del chico pálido ni un segundo luego de aceptar la invitación del morocho.**

**Blaine manejaba su auto con una gran sonrisa, estar con Kurt siempre le generaba eso, felicidad y quería que esa salida fuera la primera de miles, por lo que quería que esta fuera perfecta. **

"**Bueno, vamos a un lugar donde lo podrás hacer"**

**El chico de mayor estatura giró su cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla y no hizo más preguntas al respecto, por lo menos sabía que iban a hacer.**

**Al llegar Kurt no dijo ni una palabra, sus ojos decían más que mil palabras. Expresaban emoción y felicidad. Blaine no lo podía dejar de ver, tenía un brillo muy particular y muy hermoso.**

"**Ya vuelvo" Dijo Blaine antes de desaparecer de la vista del castaño.**

**Al volver el morocho tenía una gran sonrisa y una mirada de complicidad.**

"**¿Qué hiciste?" Preguntó el chico pálido antes de darle un sorbo a su vaso con té helado.**

"**Ya lo verás" Contestó el chico con cabello enrulado con una sonrisa.**

**A los 10 minutos de estar hablando de sus vidas y sus gustos y disgustos una voz los interrumpió a través de los parlantes "Bienvenidos damas y caballeros a otra noche de karaoke, aquí en ´La Cena Musical´ Para los que quieren subirse al escenario y cantar es necesario que se registren en los papeles que están en la mesa a mi derecha. Deben completar con nombre, apellido y la canción que quieren cantar. Mientras ustedes se registran vamos a empezar con los que ya se anotaron como Kurt Hummel. Un gran aplauso para él"**

**El lugar se inundó con aplausos y la cara del castaño se transformó revelando pánico. Miró al chico en frente suyo en busca desesperada de una explicación. Él solo sonrió y aplaudió.**

**Kurt se levantó y caminó hasta el escenario lentamente y cuando vio al hombre que parecía que manejaba la música le susurró algo. El hombre asintió con la cabeza y después de unos minutos levantó su pulgar.**

**El chico pálido se paró en el centro del escenario, tragó saliva, dejó que una luz lo iluminara de pies a cabeza y agarró fuertemente el micrófono como si se le fuera a caer en cualquier momento. Miró la pantalla que le mostraba la letra de la canción que no necesitaba. Miró a Blaine que le sonreía de oreja a oreja, le respondió con otra sonrisa, cerró los ojos y dejó que su voz tomara el control.**

***Fin del flashback***

"En ese momento, cuando cantaste, me sentí relajado. Sentí que no tenía preocupaciones" Dijo Blaine.

"Si, un efecto de la canción" Respondió el castaño a medida que las cara se le teñía de rojo.

"No Kurt, efecto tuyo, de tu voz. Fue hermoso…Kurt quiero revivir ese momento…porque fue un momento muy especial para mí"

Kurt preguntó con el ceño fruncido "¿Por qué?"

_-Porque me enamoré de ti-_ "Porque fue la primera vez que salimos juntos y quería que fuera realmente perfecto"

"Está bien, vamos a anotarnos"

"No, no mi querido Kurt, siempre un paso adelante tuyo" Contestó Blaine agarrando su mano y dirigiéndolo al escenario.

Fueron al centro de éste y Blaine se sentó, junto con su guitarra, sobre un banco que había al lado del micrófono. Kurt tomó fuertemente dicho aparato, las luces se enfocaron en ellos dos y una voz salió por los parlantes "Señoras y señores sean bienvenidos a otra noche de karaoke en ´La Cena Musical´ nos acompañan hoy Blaine Anderson en la guitarra y Kurt Hummel en el micrófono, por favor recibámoslo con un gran aplauso"

La gente allí presente hizo caso a las órdenes del hombre aplaudiendo con mucho entusiasmo y cuando todos se callaron Blaine comenzó a tocar y mil y una emociones recorrieron la mente del castaño, causándole escalofríos.

Nuevamente el chico pálido tragó saliva, dejó que la luz lo iluminara completamente, se giró a ver a un sonriente Blaine, le devolvió la sonrisa, cerró los ojos y dejó que su voz se hiciera cargo de la canción.

"_Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, and I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my best test  
And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some"_

"I won't hesitate no more,  
No more, it cannot wait I'm yours"

"Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing  
We are just one big family  
It's your god forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved"

Kurt podía sentir como sus preocupaciones de a poco se derretían con cada nota cantada y con cada cuerda tocada.

"_So, I won't hesitate no more,  
No more, it cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours"_

"-d-do do you but do you, d-d-do but you want to come one  
Scooch one over closer dear and I will nibble your ear  
Bap bap bap woooooo ho ho ooooh"

"I've been spending' way too long checking' my tongue in the mirror  
And bending' over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
My breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and laughed  
I guess what I'm a saying's there isn't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue"

De repente el chico pálido abrió los ojos y vio a _su _público moviendo sus cabezas lentamente de un lado al otro, todos con sonrisas en sus caras y una sensación hermosa lo llenó.

"_I won't hesitate no more,__  
__No more, it cannot wait I'm yours__"__"Well open up your mind and see like me__  
__Open up your plans and damn you're free__  
__Look into your heart and you'll find, that the sky is yours__"__"So please don't, don't please don't__  
__(There's no need to complicated)__  
__Cause our time is short __  
__This is, this is, this is our fate__  
__I'm yours"_

Al terminar giró para ver a Blaine otra vez, pero el morocho le ganó de antemano y lo estrujó en un gran y fuerte abrazo mientras que lágrimas de felicidad rodaban por las mejillas de Kurt "Gracias Blaine, gracias" susurró el castaño.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo porque en el siguiente las cosas no van a estar muy lindas...quizás al principio...pero bueno :/

Personalmente se habran dado cuenta que amo la cancion I´m Yours por que me pasa lo que a Kurt y a Blaine les pasa, me olvido de las preocupaciones y me tranquiliza un monton, simplemente la amo 3

Respuestas!

Chesire de CrissColfer: Espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa!

AlexaColfer: No me tardé mucho :D

Candy Criss: Todo a su tiempo :3

Gabriela Cruz: Yo también lo extrañaba.

(P.D: Pasen por mi nueva fic, se llama Fire And Rain, algunos dicen que es muy buena :O)

Gracias como siempre a to s l s que leen, comentan, le dan favorito y siguen esta fic, no puedo describir lo feliz que me hacen :D

Dejen sus reviews! :D


End file.
